Viendo mundos de heroes diversos
by daitoxic
Summary: bueno esta es una historia de reacción que vamos a tener a diversos personajes reaccionando a muchas versiones alternas de personas especificas también es harem y a parte también estarán personajes de black clover, my hero academia, mlp, mi vida de robot adolescente.
1. introduccion y comienzo

**Alguna vez te ha venido a la cabeza intentar cambiar la historia para ayudar a tu personaje favorito pues en este fanfic cambiaremos la mentalidad de varios personajes y para ser honesto siempre me han gustado los fic de harem asi que vamos** **pero pienso que esto este relacionado con otras ideas en mi mente asi que explicare al final del capitulo.**

 **Y pido disculpas porque es mi primer fic.**

Todo la historia comienza con una habitacion con varias sofas muy bonitos y de un color escarlata a parte de muy comodos.

Cuando en el techo se empiesan a abrir diversos portales y de ellos caen diversas personas.

Mlaatr: Jenny Wakeman, Noren Wakeman, Bela Carbunkle (fem Brad), Tina Carbunkle (fem Tuck), Vexus, Brit Krust, Tiff Krust, Mysti, Melody.

RWBY: Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Phyrra, Nora, Lin (fem Lie Ren), Ozpin, Glynda, James, Salem, Cinder, Esmerald, Tryan.

DxD: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Yuki(fem Yuto Kiba), Xenovia, Gasper (pero mujer), Valeria(fem Vali), Rossewisse, Ravel, Irina, Azacel, Sirzetch, Michael, Odin.

BC: Yami, Yuzu(fem Yuno), Noelle, Julius, Fina(fem Finral), Maki(fem Magna), Luki(fem luck), William, Mimosa, Leonor(fem leopold), Nozel, Nebra, hermana Lily, Fana.

MLP: Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, Pinkie, Flutteeshy, AppleBloom, Scootaloo, SweetieBell, Discord, Celestia, Luna,Trixie.(todos en versiones humanas).

BHA: All Might, Ochako, katsuchi(fem katsuki), shoki(fem shoto), Lilith(fem lida), Tsuyu, Mina, Momo, Dona(fem Denki), Kyoka, Toga, All for one.

Cuando todos se recuperaron de su estupor empesaron a tomar una postura de combate hasta que algunas de las personas miraron a sus enemigos como Ozpin a Salem, All Might a All for one, Jenny a Vexus y asi hasta que se dieron cuenta de no tener sus armas(RWBY), no poder invocar sus grimorios(Black Clover), o magia basica de cualquier tipo o poder como quirk pero antes de que alguien preguntaran "vaya esto va a ser interesante" oyeron decir a alguien.

Al girarse vieron a un adulto de no mas de 35 años con el pelo azul oscuro desaliñado y corto a nivel normal, ojos azul brillante pero a la vez oscuro con un punto negro en el centro y lo que se podria llamar una gran sonrisa de idiota en su cara, llevaba un esmoquin azul oscuro y estaba sentado en un sillon individual en comparacion con los otros "es un placer conocerlos a todos mi nombre es Dalton y soy un heroe dimensional y ustedes estan aqui para" se levanta de un salto y extiende sus brasos al aire, seguido sale del techo una gran pancarta escrita **Ver versiones alternativas de sus amigos** y se vuelve a verlos aun con la misma sonrisa.

"xj9 porfavor sacanos de aqui" dijo noren a su hija robot.

"entendido mama" jenny respondio y procedio a activar sus partes roboticas estas no respondieron"¿qué?" ella pregunto sorprendida.

"oh si se preguntan de porque sus poderes o havilidades no funcionan es porque en este lugar es imposible que lo hagan a menos que lo permitamos" dalton respondio sin perder nunca su sonrisa pero antes de que objetaran oyeron una puerta abrirse y se voltearon a esa direccion.

"sabes deberias esplicarles de mejor manera o lo mal entenderan y sera peor explicar" dijo una vos calmada de otro hombre de una edad parecida pero de cabello rojo fuego y unos ojos tan brillantes y rojos como el ruby mas puro con un punto negro en el centro a parte de tener un esmoquin de color rojo escarlata.

"yario tiene razon dalton necesitas ser menos idiota de vez en cuando" dijo un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos de colos platino con un punto negro enel centro y con una sonrisa compuesta de solo colmillos ademas al igual que los otros llevaba un esmoquin pero de color plata.

"vaya viniendo de courch eso debe doler dalton" dijo otro hombrede 35 años con un libro en mano, rubio y ojos amarillo blancusco pero con un punto negro en el centro llevando un esmoquin amarillo con camisa blanca.

"chicos yo creo que no deberian pelear" dijo una vos de un hombre un poco muy parecido a dalton solo que con un tema de color mas claro rosando el blanco y parecia de unos 33 años, al ver que los tres se veian con una mirada enojada entre si.

"dalton, courch, daniel, escuchen a daiken no queremos causar problemas para nuestros invitados asi que calmence o me asegurare de que se mantengan callados durante su estadia aqui. y yario te importaria esplicar a nuestros invitados su situacion actual porfavor" al volverse a ver los espectadores se sorprendieron de ver a una persona casi completamente igual a dalton solo que parecia un robot de color diamante y ligeros tonos azules en diversas partes como sus mejillas y palmas como en la punta de sus dedos y un esmoquin del mismo color diamante "un placer conocerlos mi nombre en metaldal pero pueden decirme metal" dijo con una vos que los espectadores notaron que carecia de cualquier emocion o almenos no la detectaron.

"claro metal" respondio yario y se volvio a los espectadores y ellos a el "diganme que tan relacionados con la teoria del multiverso estan?".

"la teoria del multiverso dice que existen diversas realidades de un universo y diversas dimenciones para crear el multiverso" respondieron weiss, azacel, william, twilight, noren y momo.

"exacto pero que dirias si te dijera que esa teoria no esta tan alejada de la realidad" dijo yario haciendo que casi todos levantaran una ceja con duda "veran como dijo dalton somos heroes dimencionales excepto courch que es un villano dimencional, daniel que es un dios dimencional, y metal que es una mecanizacion pero no de la forma en que estan pensando sino de rasas" se detuvo para ver si comprendieron y planeaba continuar hasta que vio la mano de ruby vevantada "si?" .

"eso quiere decir que todos ustedes son de rasas diferentes que parecen humanas?" pregunto ella con un poco de vacilacion.

"basicamente si" respondio dalton sin rodeos o tacto.

"si bueno continuando para nosotros las dimenciones son mundos diferentes como cada uno de ustedes viene de una dimencion diferente, pero tambien se debe tener en cuenta que normalmente suele haber un universo central encada dimencion a este universo lo llamamos universo canonico y a partir de el suelen existir una infinidad de universos en una dimencion normalmente como minimo hay 200 universos en una dimencion pero no todas las dimenciones son realmente activas y a las dimenciones que no tienen nada de vida de ningun tipo se las conoce como anti-dimenciones ya que suelen ser igual de recistentes que las normales si se realiza una pelea. pero eso es lo basico" termino viendo la cara de desconcierto en algunos y de duda y exeptisismo en otros.

dalton suspiro cansadamente y dijo "basicamente deben entender que hay muchas versiones de ustedes y de todas las personas que conocen en universos paralelos al suyo que un grupo de personas documenta los sus sucesos mas importantes".

" esperen un momento eso no esplica porque estamos aqui" weiss dijo haciendo que mas de uno levantaran una ceja en respuesta.

daniel cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y suspiro "estoy seguro que mas de alguno de ustedes se abra dado cuenta que uno de sus amigos importantes faltan".

entonces muchos se dieron cuenta que era cierto.

" jaune" dijo phyrra.

"asta" dijo noelle.

"deku" dijo ochako.

"issei" dijo rias.

"spike" dijo twilight.

"no nadie nos falta hasta melody y mysti estan" dijo jenny despreocupadamente una opinion que varios de su mundo compartieron exepto 2.

'sheldon' pensaron tina y brit.

dalton los miro con una mirada de shock y exprecion de (es encerio) pero se dio cuemta de las dos excepciones y sonrio antes de volverse a ver a metal y decir "metal pense que dijiste que en su dimencion eran bastante listos"

"realmente me lo estoy cuestinando" respondio metal haciendo que muchos se sintieran ofendidos y otros contuvieran una risa u otros indiferentes como salem, all for one.

"oigan porque dicen eso" jenny dijo bastanye indignada y disgustada.

"porque de todos ustedes que lo conocen solo dos se dieron cuenta de quien es" dijo courch con la sonrisa de tiburon haciendo que la mayoria de mlaatr levantaran una ceja pero antes que preguntaran dijo "es sheldon" haciendo que todos ellos se conjelaran.

"y que importa que el no este aqui" dijo jenny con una cara despreocupada.

"tengo que estar de acuerdo con ella pero con el tonto de mi mundo" dijo weiss

metal y dalton fruncieron el ceño y dijo "señorita wakeman le pediria que no tratara de esa forma a mi futuro alumno" a lo que dalton asintio y esto hizo que los que conocian a sheldon abrieran la boca en gran shock y los de otras dimenciones dedujeron porque sus amigos o conocidos no estaban ahi pero antes de preguntar yario dijo.

"antes de que digan algo si cada uno de nusotros escojimos a cada uno de sus amigos como nuestros alumnos, mi alumno sera issei" dijo yario lo que hizo que las personas de dxd fruncieranel ceño pero lo dejaron continuar "lo elegi por una razon que comprenderan a su devido tiempo" termino cerrando la dicucion para todos los de dxd.

"entonces cual es de cada uno" pregunto applejack con su tono campirano y blake se pregunto si todos los de mlp eran faunos por sus orejas pero se guardo esa idea por lo que escucho de yario de dimenciones diferentes y por los cuernos en las frentes de algunos de ellos o alas.

"jaune" respondio dalton alzando la mano.

"asta" dijo courch.

".izuku" dijo daniel.

". spike" dijo daiken un poco debilmente.

"sheldon" dijo metal con una mirada fulminante a jenny, quien se encogio un poco por ello.

dalton suspiro caminando a metal y puso su mano en su hombro y dijo "metal calmate sabes tambien como yo que la mayoria de personas no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y jenny no es la excepcion" esto calmo a metal pero hizo que muchos alsaran una ceja y el continuo "miren los tragimos aqui para que vieran versiones alternas de sus amigos y se acostumbren de lo que pasara porque se que despues de los sucesos, que pasaron hace una semana para la mayoria de ustedes" asiendo que muchos recordaran lo que les sucedio siendo victoria para algunos y derrotas para otros "pero esos sucesos se los explicaremos cuando mostremos el pasado de sus amigos".

metal luego tuvo una grandiosa idea y sonrio de una forma que podria rivalizar con pinkie o nora las cuales estaban conversando y divagando sobre quien sabe que cosa "muy bien chicos si no les importa podriamos comenzar con una realidad alterna de mi alumno?" dijo preguntando a sus compañeros los cuales sonrieron cada uno a su manera.

"claro" respondieron los otros 5.

'tengo un mal presentimiento' pensaron algunos de los espectadores mas inteligentes o sensatos.

"bien tomen asiento donde lo deseen en realidad no importa pero eso si los sillones individuales son nuestros" dijo courch despreocupadamente lo que causo que algunos se sentaran y otros los miraran con descorcierto.

"ozpin no me digas que en serio vas a hacer esto" james le pregunto al director de beacon el cual solo se encojio de hombros.

"james segun lo que nos esplicaron no creo que nos sea posible irnos hasta terminar esto ademas no podemos usar nuestros poderes ni armas, y estos posibles mundos me intridan" termino ozpin a lo cual ironwood lo miro desconcertado y a lo cual twilight, azacel, noren y julius asintieron deacuerdo.

"oh casi lo olvido algunos de estos mundos seran oscuros y un poco cambiaran las personalidades de sus amigos" daniel dijo sentandose en un sillon amarillo.

'a que se refiere' pensaro muchos de los espectadores pero antes de que pudieran preguntar metal coloco una gran caja a un lado de una pantalla gigante que aparecio de repente frente a todos los sillones y tenian que admirirlo parecia una verdadera sala de cine.

"um que vemos" dijo metal mientras buscaba dentro de la caja hasta que salto de ella sosteniendo una esfera que brillaba blanco y negro cambiante luego dijo "este mundo no esta completamente documentado asi que lo veremos como un ejemplo mas que como un mundo en si algo como un trailer de una pelicula" muchos lo miraron de forma estraña pero antes de que dijeran algo lanzo la esfera a la pantalla la cual lo absorvio.

y todos se sentaron en silencio para ver, cuando las luces se atenuaron y la pantalla comenso a ensenderse.

 **Bueno ahora dire que este fic ocurre en diversas partes mas o menos una semana despues del primer capitulo de las otras historias que voy a hacer de cada serie y dare una pequeña parte de donde ocurre en la linea de tiempo de cada historia.**

 **Mlaatr: ocurre como 5 meses y una semana despues de la cancelacion de la serie.**

 **RWBY: ocurre una semana despues del ataque de cinder y como sobreviven ozpin y pyrrha lo esplicare en mi historia.**

 **Mlp: ocurre una semana despues de que spike va al reino dragon pero los cambios en esta historia si seran notables los cuales explicare el la historia.**

 **DxD: ocurre una semana despues de que issei casi muere y es salvado por gran rojo.**

 **Black Clover: ocurre una semana despues de la pelea en el templo submarino.**

 **Boku no hero: ocurre una semana despues de que ataquen el campamento de la clase 1-A.**

 **bueno eso es todo hasta la otra.**


	2. capitulo 1: venom mundo sheldon

**Bueno aqui esta el primer episodio este se basa en el trailer de venom porque ya me vi la pelicula y estubo increible desde mi punto de vista.** **pero eso es todo lo que dire por ahora tal vez en un proximo capitulo traiga esto pero en la pelicula completa.** **casi lo olvidaba algunos capitulos seran bastante largos y otros bastante cortos pero eso mas dependera de la historia en que esten basados.** **y si tienen alguna duda de el fic solo preguntenen las reviciones si las leo.** **o tambien al final de algunos capitulos pedire que me digan mundos que quieran ver y su dimencion como ya explique en la introduccion.** **no esta por mas decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece excepto lo OC que yo ponga.** **bueno vamos con la historia**.

dalton se sienta y toma un control remoto que estaba en su reposa brasos y apunta a la pantalla y dice "bien esto no deveria explotar" luego presiono el boton de empezar a lo cual varios espectadores se taparon la cara esperando lo peor.

pero al ver que no ocurria nada se desprotegieron y volvieron su atencion a la pantalla.

"dalton detenla casi me olvido de algo" dijo metal a lo que dalton detuvo el video y todos lo regresaron a verlo "señorita wakeman le importaria dar una breve explicacion de el señor lee?".

jenny lo miro raro pero luego comprendio que la mayoria de las personas en la sala no conocian a sheldon, suspiro y se levanto parandose frente a todos.

"bueno sheldon es un adolecente nerd, geek, otaku, y un acosador bastante molesto, que solo se la pasa siguiendome" jenny dijo un poco enojada por describir a alguin tan molesto para ella.

"te olvidaste de decir que es un chico amable y que siempre trata de ayudar a los que le rodean aunque no reconoscan su trabajo la mayor parte del tiempo" metal le dijo de una manera que se notaba que era amenazadora "ademas señorita wakeman no conoce lo suficiente el pasado de sheldon como para criticarlo de esa manera" jenny abrio la boca para objetar pero metal levanto una mano para detenerla y continuo "escuchen todos ustedes desconocen mucho de sus amigos, pero eso se los explicaremos cuando veamos el pasado de cada uno de ellos y creanme necesitan verlo" termino haciendo que todos se pusieran a pensar en ello.

luego metal asintio a dalton para que empezara, lo cual hizo.

 **Venom**

 **La pantalla se abre para mostrar una ciudad casi de noche, luego la pantalla cambia de nuevo a un hombre en una motocicleta, cerca de la vista de una prisión."Mi nombre es Sheldon Lee, y soy un reportero", narró Sheldon mientras la pantalla lo mostraba caminando por una prisión.**

"vaya si que cambio con la edad" dijo bela impresionada por como se veia el sheldon mas adulto al ser mas alto y con una mirada mas madura, una opinion que compartieron algunas mujeres de mlaatr, y a lo que tina se sonrojo.

"bueno puede ser una profecion adecuada para el dadas sus habilidades de espionaje" dijo jenny sin querer admitir que el sheldon mas adulta tambien la impresiono.

"los periodistas son tan aburridos!"Nora se acurrucó."¡Ser el que causa la historia es increíble!"

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo, ¿por qué hablar de golpear a la gente cuando podrías hacerlo tú solo?" Yang sonrió algo a lo que luki y rainbow estuvieron deacuerdo.

 **La pantalla luego mostró un sitio de choque con personal militar investigándolo.**

"Interesante" dijo celestia en voz baja mientras miraba la pantalla.

 **"Y siempre me encuentro cuestionando algo que el gobierno no puede ver", narró Sheldon cuando. La siguiente escena mostró que los botes llenos de Symbiotes, cada uno como único puede ser, con Don Piman mirándolos con asombro e interes.**

"¿Qué demonios son esas ... cosas?"Yang preguntó, sintiéndose asustado por la baba móvil.

tiff sintió que podía vomitar al ver estas cosas."¡Son grotescos!" a lo cual su prima, rarity, weiss, noelle, y otros que no les agradaban este tipo de cosas asintieran deacuerdo.

"No se parece a ningún Grimm que haya visto" dijo Pyrrha, sintiéndose inquieta por ellos también.

"Eso es porque no son Grimm".daniel respondió, causando que la gente lo mirara para una explicación.

"Son una raza alienígena que se engancha a un anfitrión, formando una unión entre los dos".metal explico.

"¡¿Extraterrestre?!"dijeron nora y pinkie con entusiasmo en su voz.

" ¿y que es grimm?" noren pregunto.

"son monstruos sin alma que solo buscan la destruccion de la humanidad" dalton le respondio esto hizo que muchos estuvieran felices de no combatir con ese tipo de criatura.

"¿qué esta haciendo Don Priman ahi?" jenny dijo preguntandose que estaba haciendo su enamoramiento humano en este mundo y con esas cosas.

"quien es el?" pregunto ochako.

"el chico mas popular y guapo de tremorton high" dijo jenny con una vos soñadora a lo que la mayoria de las personas se dieron cuenta que pese a ser un robot se comportaba como una chica normal por asi decirlo.

 **La pantalla mostraba a Sheldon escabulléndose a través de una instalación de prueba."Pero encontré algo ... realmente malo".**

"Tengo la sensación de que se está metiendo en algo de lo que no podra salir", dijo mysti quien también estaba preocupada, ya que solo tenia pequeños encuentros con él pero podia decir que era un buen chico.

 **Sheldon luego miró dentro de una celda y encontró a una mujer en posición fetal.Salto al asabache y lo tiró al suelo, atacándolo.**

"Woah, ¡qué demonios le está haciendo ella!" dijo applebloom a lo que su hermana la regaño por maldecir y ella se encogio un poco por ello.

 **La pantalla luego cambia a Sheldon corriendo, lanzando el bosque, corriendo desde algo.**

bela se preocupó aún más por su amigo, ya que recordaba las palabras de daniel, y que algunos mundos van a ser más oscuros.

 **La pantalla cambió a Sheldon en su apartamento, estresándose mientras intentaba mantenerlo unido."Y lo he encontrado ..."**

 **Sheldon luego se tragó un par de pastillas para calmarlo." _Sheldon_ "una voz oscura llamó al joven asabache, mientras miraba a su alrededor con angustia."¿Quien dijo que?"**

"esto en serio no me da buena espina" dijo tsuyu queriendo dar su opinion.

 **"ahora" Sheldon terminó cuando la siguiente escena mostraba al joven asabache mirando un espejo mientras sus ojos se volvían negros.**

"No me gusta a dónde va esto", dijo fluttershy encogiendose de miedo por lo que le sucedia a sheldon, y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

excepto salem que estaba interesada en estos 'simbiontes' y le daban ideas, pero al darse cuenta que dalton la fulminaba con la mirada, dejo ese pensamiento para otro momento.

 **"Mira a tu alrededor al mundo, ¿qué ves?"La voz de Don sonó."Un planeta al borde del colapso".Don dijo que estaba hablando con un hombre en una celda confinada.**

 **"Los seres humanos son desechables. Pero el hombre y el simbionte se combinaran ..." Don narró.La pantalla luego mostró un bote de simbionte en la habitación con el hombre preparado para aferrarse a él.**

"oh no" dijo Rias imaginandose lo que podria seguir a continuación.

 **"Esta es una nueva raza, una nueva especie" El hombre gritó aterrorizado cuando el fango se apoderó de su cuerpo, mientras Prima lo observaba con aprobación."Una forma de vida superior"**

"parece que el señor priman esta muy interesado en estos seres" dijo noren viendo como Don mirava a los simbiontes y al pobre hombre que fue llevado a unirse con el.

 **La pantalla luego mostró a Sheldon mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo, antes de que cambiara a Sheldon en un área de laboratorio mientras lanzaba las cosas por la habitación con rabia, mientras el cuerpo de Sheldon se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante como si se estuviera convirtiendo en algo.**

"pero ¿qué le ocurre a el?" pregunto tina asustada por el actuar de sheldon y por la extraña criatura que parecia transformarce.

 **"¡Que quieres de mi!"La voz de Sheldon gritó, mientras miraba la ventanilla de un auto y veía al monstruo conocido ... como Venom mirándolo.**

Muchos espectadores tenían una mirada de miedo en sus caras al ver a Venom por primera vez.

E incluso los mas esperimentados en combate no les agrado mucho lo que miraban a excepcion de salem y all for one los cuales solo aumentaron su interes.

 **De repente, Sheldon es arrojado contra una pared a la fuerza, mientras Sheldon lucha por ganar el control." _Lo_ _descubrirás_ ",respondió Venom crípticamente.**

"No puedo creer que ... la cosa lo controle así para su beneficio" dijo twilith recordando a algunas personas con las que se enfrento, claro que no eran tan horribles como venom pero si controlaban a la gente para su beneficio.

"¿Qué ... crees que le va a hacer a sheldon?" pregunto tina a su hermana mayor la cual solo se encogio de hombros.

 **La pantalla luego cambió a Sheldon atacando a hombres armados en su apartamento, a medida que los zarcillos crecían de sus brazos, estrangulando a un hombre."Lo siento mucho", dijo Sheldon mientras el simbionte agarró a otro hombre.**

"Él no se merece esto" dijo brit, ya que conocia más a sheldon de lo que queria admitir.

 **Le dio un puñetazo al hombre y lo arrastraron cuando estaba a punto de recibir un disparo.**

"Parece que esa cosa está ... protegiendolo" dijo bela con un poco de asombro y miedo.

"Si lo fuera, entonces no lo estubiera atormentando" dijo Ruby mientras se enfadaba porque ese pobre chico sufria, claro que no lo conocia pero eso no significaba que le gustara ver a un inocente sufrir de esa manera.

 **La pantalla cambió a la persecución de un automóvil, ya que dos automóviles se estrellaban contra Sheldon en su motocicleta.Pero entonces los zarcillos del simbionte llegaron y se estrellaron contra los autos, causando que se estrellaran.**

"Hombre, aunque esa cosa es más que espeluznante, es muy útil cuando se necesita".rainbow dijo en un tono impresionado.

 **"No podemos simplemente ... herir a la gente".Sheldon dijo, tratando de razonar con el alienígena.La pantalla luego mostró imágenes de Venom en frente a Sheldon con un zarcillo que brota de su espalda, atacando a otro matón.**

 **" _Mirame_ _a_ _los_ _ojos_ , _Sheldon_ ".Venom gritó cuando el simbionte surgió de su brazo mirando a la aterrorizado asabache.**

" no quisiera estar en su lugar" dijo dona ya que no le agradaba mucho lo que ocurria.

"Esa cosa es a la vez aterradora y asombrosa".Nora señaló, algo que fue apoyado por algunos y mandado a volar por otros.

 ** _"La manera en que lo veo."_** **Venom habló en un tono persuasivo.**

 **La pantalla cambió a Sheldon en el suelo cuando el simbionte se extendió alrededor de su cuerpo,** **arreglando supierna rota, cubriendo su mano** ** _."Podemos hacer lo que queramos"_**

'tambien mejora su regeneración' fue el pensamiento de los espectadores mas observadores.

 **Sheldon luego se levantó del suelo, agarrando a su atacante por la garganta cuando el simbionte se apoderó de él por completo, creando Venom _"¿Tenemos un trato?"_ Veneno pregunto**

" porfavor di no, di no" dijo luna porque no le agradaba la forma de venom.

Lin Ren estaba callada, pero también estaba un poco intimidada, ya que la figura casi parecía un grimm y solo había un caso en el que había un grimm que parecía humano.

El mismo Ozpin y muchos otros se quedaron asombrados por la criatura.A la inteligencia, y la ferocidad y solo a su apariencia.

 ** _"Ojos, pulmones, páncreas"._ Venom enumeró en un tono lleno de hambre _."Tantos bocadillos, tan poco tiempo ..."_ Venom luego lamió la cara del hombre asustado con su lengua de lagarto.**

"blwww" muchos tubieron que mantener sus alimentos en sus estomagos debido a la dieta que parecia tener venom.

 **La pantalla luego siguió cambiando a rápidos destellos.A los hombres armados que suben las escaleras, a Sheldon que usa sus zarcillos para crear un escudo para bloquear las balas.**

 **La pantalla luego cambió a Brit dentro de un edificio, mirando el mundo.**

"espera ¿por qué estoy yo ahi" dijo brit con temor a cual seria la respuesta.

"pues hasta donde sabemos eres la novia de sheldon en este mundo" dijo courch sonriendo por las reacciones que esperaba ver por eso y le encanto lo que obtuvo.

brit se sonrojo fuertemente por ello, tina parecia molesta y jenny intentaba ocultar su molestia pero sin lograrlo muy bien.

 **"Ese poder."La pantalla cambió de nuevo a Venom saltando alrededor de una pasarela."No es del todo horrible", trató de defenderse Sheldon, ya que la pantalla mostraba a Venom gruñendo.**

"puedo objetar eso" tina dijo y a lo que ruby asintio deacuerdo.

"debes admitir que si te unes a esa cosa te puede ayudar mucho" discord dijo esperando aliviar un poco el ambiente pero sin lograrlo realmente.

 **La pantalla luego cambió a Brit y Sheldon."No tienes idea de cuánto me estás asustando en este momento", dijo Brit con miedo en su voz.**

 **La pantalla pasó a Sheldon atado a la mesa, a un hombre que había sido atacado en su automóvil por un simbionte, a una mujer japonesa creando una punta de su brazo.**

" ** _Sheldon_** ". **Venom habló con el periodista." _Colabora_ ..." La pantalla cambió a Venom subiendo una torre y Sheldon de repente se vio rodeado por oficiales de policía** **" _Y_ _podrías_ _sobrevivir_ ".**

 **Sheldon sostuvo sus manos en el aire."Chicos, no quieren hacer esto, confíen en mí", advirtió Sheldon, esperando que escucharan.**

" porfavor escuchenlo" dijo fluttershy esperanzada que lo oyeran y no ocurrieran mas muertes innecesarias.

 **La policía miró aterrorizada a la criatura frente a él cuando la pantalla se desplazó a Venom arrojando a un hombre lejos de él.**

 **EL MUNDO**

 **La pantalla mostraba a Brit y un grupo de científicos huyendo de algo.**

 **Tiene suficientes.**

 **La pantalla cambió a Sheldon, de repente, agarrando a un científico por la garganta.**

 **Superhéroes**

"prefiero heroes a lo que es venom" dijo ruby a la que los buenos la apoyaron y los malos la ignoraron.

 **La pantalla siguió cambiando mientras mostraba a Venom gruñendo en el cielo, la misma mujer japonesa disparaba picos de su cuerpo y golpeaba a cualquiera a su alrededor para que Venom cayera al suelo cuando una explosión ocurría a su alrededor.**

 **Don** **volvió a narrar. "La sanguijuela gigante siempre tendrá un costo", dijo Don mientras miraba a Sheldon.**

 **La pantalla luego cambió a Don en su propio simbionte plateado, conocido como Riot, creando guadañas y derribando todo lo que se interponía en su camino.**

" pero cuántas de esas cosas hay?" pregunto rarity sin querer una respuesta real.

 **La pantalla se abrió de nuevo y Riot intentaba arrancarle la cabeza a Venom, exponiendo a Sheldon en el proceso.**

 **Ambos simbiontes se enfrentaron en una emocionante pelea, ya que Priman y Lee estaban en el punto muerto, cuando comenzó la batalla de los simbiontes**.

aunque no los gusto a la mayoria de espectadores tubieron que admitir que para humanos normales esa pelea era impresionante.

 ** _Venom_**

 **La pantalla se abrió de nuevo a Venom, sobre un asaltante.**

 **" _Nos comeremos los dos brazos, luego las dos piernas, luego nos comeremos la cara directamente de la cabeza"_ Venom / Sheldon enumeró al criminal, mientras el hombre temblaba de miedo**.

 ** _"Serás esta pequeña cosa sin brazos, sin piernas, ¿verdad?"_ Venom dijo _"Rodando por la calle. Como mierda, en el viento"_ Venom gruñó cuando tenía una sonrisa temible, amplia y malvada.**

muchos se estremesieron por lo que haria venom.

 **"¡Qué demonios eres!"El asaltante** **preguntó con miedo.**

 **La mitad de su rostro simbionte se apartó, mostrando a Sheldon dentro del simbionte _"¡Nosotros ... somos venom!"_ Tanto Sheldon como Venom dijeron al unísono.Luego volvió a recobrar su rostro completo, luego fue a masticar la cabeza del hombre mientras gritaba de terror.**

los que contuvieron su alimento no lo lograron mas, aunque lo intentaron pero antes de vomitar aparecieron muchos botes de basura cortesia de dalton y luego vomitaron.

 **La mujer mostradora se veía aterrorizada por esto.Sheldon volvió a su estado original."Oh sí, tengo un parásito".Sheldon explicó torpemente.Luego procede a salir de la tienda."Buenas noches, señora Chen" dijo sheldon.**

"clasificarlo como un parasito no creo que sea adecuado" dijo ozpin un poco mejor, por la actitud optimista de sheldon ante esta situación.

"bueno tienen que atmitir que fue un mundo interesante" dijo daniel de manera tranquilizadora.

pero eso no sirvio ya que tina estaba llorando a mares por lo que se convirtio sheldon, al igual que fluttershy por el pobre.

dalton suspiro y dijo "miren ya se que este mundo no fue agradable pero si necesario para que todos comprendan que es una posibilidad que sus amigos terminen de forma similar" esto hizo estremecerse a los mas cercanos a las personas faltantes incluso katsuchi se estemecio por la posibilidad de ver a un izuku de esa forma.

claro que hubo excepciones como salem, all for one, vexus, y litch (que permanece en dentro de william) que pensaron en la posibilidad de convencer a estos jovenes de unirse a ellos, y vexus penso 'nota mental buscar a estos seres en el espacio', y salem que pensaba en crear a grimms iguales a venom.

"bueno antes que cualquiera de ustedes piense en buscar a los simbiontes o crearlos, solo les dire que no les funcionara porque no existen y/o no pueden ser creados" dijo metal rompiendo los pensamientos de la mayoria de villanos.

entonces de la pantalla salio la esfera y volvio a meterse en la caja.

metal se levanto y miro a sus amigos y dijo con su tono sin emociones "chicos les importa si vemos el pasado de mi alumno, o mejor vemos un mundo de cualquiera de sus alumnos?" todos se miraron entre si, lo pensaron y decidieron que seria mejor verlo de una ves porque seria fuerte.

asi que volvieron a metal y asintieron, y el asintio de vuelta y comenzo a caminar a la caja.

entonces metal se metio y busco hasta saltar sosteniendo una esfera que brillava en color diamante casi tan brillante como el suyo, se volvio a los espectadores y dijo "bueno si necesitan un momento, es ahora en 10 minutos comenzaremos a ver el pasado de sheldon" termino y vio a tina levantando una mano "¿si?" pregunto.

"esto no seria invadir su privacidad?" tina pregunto.

"puede que si, pero es necesario que lo vean" dijo yario cerrando cualquier objecion de cualquier expectador.

pero entonces el estomago de phyrra sono y se tapo la cara por vergüenza.

los heroes la vieron desconcertados, y poco despues se palmearon la cara recordando que los trajeron entre el almuerzo y la merienda.

"bueno por esoa puerta hay una habitacion llena de muchos bocadillos de su mundo" dijo daiken en su tono inocente señalando una puerta al lado izquierdo de la habitacion "pero eso si, sí es que van a tomar algo entren con personas de su misma dimencion o quienes quieran probar bocadillos de su mundo" muchos pensaron en algo que comer "para entrar al espacio de sus bocadillos solo piense en algo que le recuerde a su hogar" termino para luego estirarse en su sofa de color celeste blancusco.

entonces muchos se levantaron y cada uno fue con su grupo y entraron poco a poco para los bocadillos de su mundo salvo nora y pinkie que se metieron con otros grupos para probar la gastronomia de otra dimencion.

 **Bueno ese es el capitulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi en escribirlo.**

 **Ahora aclaraciones:**

 **se que los que han visto boku no hero se preguntan como diablos puede ver all for one los mundos si son videos, pues es simple en realidad y esto aplica a todos los personajes ciegos o de un problema parecido la pantalla genera ondas electromagneticas que se transfieren directamente al cerebro y generan las imagenes hay para que comprendan lo que ocurre en la pantalla.**

 **y si el siguiente episodio sera el pasado del sheldon de la historia que hare en un futuro** **y va a cambiar la forma en que nuestros espectadores ven a sheldon pero eso es todo por ahora asi que hasta la otra.**


	3. capitulo 2: un pasado una tristeza

**Bueno es un placer verlos de nuevo, lamento la tardanza he tenido problemas familiares pero espero que les guste mi historia hasta ahora y espero que sigamos creciendo.**

 **Bueno... respendiendo comentarios hasta ahora.**

 **imaginacion 1995: pues necesito saber si la pelea en que raiden mata a vamp definitivamente o la pelea en donde vamp le pregunta a raiden 'si es inmortal' en el dialogo.**

 **para los invitados** **: pues para halowen y la otra opción no me las he visto y lo de deadpool lo pienso usar para Issei y de novia a Akeno.**

 **ultimatexth: tus ideas son impresionantes y pienso usarlas pero en otro momento aunque lo de Jaune como Arthuro Pendragon pienso usarlo de una manera un poco diferente de lo que crees pero sera parecido si te lo digo.**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500: pues si pero tendrias que decirme que capitulo y que historia para adaptarla claro que siguiendo las reglas que dire al final del capitulo.**

 **tambien quiero aclarar que este capitulo tendra el pasado de Sheldon de 5, 10 y 15 años respectivamente y dire las cosas a tener en cuenta para sugerir capitulos de los personajes.**

casi todos los espectadores regresaron trayendo diversas golosinas o bocadillos salados, o como Pinkie que trajo un pastel de tres plantas, o Nora que trajo un plato gigante de panqueques que hizo preguntar a muchos espectadores si lograria terminarlos lo cual si hizo.

los heroes dejaron que los espectadores terminaran sus comidas para empesar con el pasado de Sheldon.

al terminar sus comidas Metal se levanto y dijo "bueno dejaré esto claro de una vez, cualquier pregunta que tengan sera mejor que la guarden para el final de la visualizacion porque ahi les explicare con detalle todo sobre Sheldon y su verdadera linea de sangre" esto llamo la atencion de muchos espectadores pero Metal continuo "como dijimos no conocen en su totalidad a sus amigos o solo conocidos y los que no los conocen en nada, aprenderan con el tiempo, ademas cada uno de nosotros lo explicaremos despues del pasado de cada uno".

con eso lanzo la esfera a la pantalla y las luces del techo brillaron amarillo, algo que sorprendio a los espectadores.

Yario se palmeo la cara por haber olvidado explicar la función de las lamparas con los colores, "bueno veran las luces cambian dependiendo del tipo de mundo y se los explicare" todos los espectadores se regresaron para verlo y continuo, "bueno el tema va así: {amarillo pasado}, {rojo futuro posible}, {verde un mundo diferente}, eso seria todo".

Twilight se dio cuenta de algo y levanto la mano para decir "pero en el primer mundo las luces no cambiaron solo se atenuaron" esto hizo que muchos levantaran una ceja a los heroes.

Daniel suspiro y respondio "como dijo Metal ese mundo era más un ejemplo que un mundo en si" esto hizo que Twilight se sonrojara por no darse cuenta de ello antes.

Dalton volvio a tomar el control y presiono empezar haciendo que todos volvieran su atencion a la pantalla.

 **la pantalla empezo mostrando un pequeño pueblo al estilo japones que estaba cubierto de nieve, se podia ver a muchas personas felices riendo, abrazandose, y bebiendo chocolate caliente.**

casi todos se alegraron, que este parecia ser un pasado agradable, excepto los villanos y Noren que conocia un poco lo que les ocurrio a los padres de Sheldon, claro que era la version que Metal quiso que la prensa pensara 'bueno esto va a ser una esperiencia de aprendisaje para xj9' penso de forma profecional pero aun asi no le gustaba esto, pero como dijo Metal seria necesario.

 **la pantalla luego cambia a un niño con el pelo de color negro azabache y ojos de color cafe oscuro rosando el negro, de no mas de 5 años corriendo por la nieve con una gran sonrisa en su cara, llevaba un abrigo de invierno de color rojo con pantalones que se notaban que eran para el frio, mientras llevaba una mochila de primaria en su espalda con el parche de un robot en una posicion heroica** **y tambien otro parche cosido son el nombre *Sheldon* en el.**

la mayoria de las mujeres dejaron escapar un 'awww' por lo tierno que se veia el niño "Sheldon era adorable de pequeño" dijo Tina lo que fue apoyado por casi todas las mujeres incluída Salem aunque no lo demostraba mucho, pero Noren tenia mas una mirada de pena y lastima para el pequeño Sheldon.

 **el niño se detiene en un puesto de frutas y ve a una mujer anciana bastante corpulenta que llevaba su propio conjunto de invierno que consistia en botas de caucho pero que eran acolchadas para calentar por dentro, un pantalon de invierno de color azul oscuro, y un abrigo que se adaptaba a su tamaño, entonces ella vio al niño y dijo con voz ronca "¿qué deseas niño?".**

 **S** **heldon le sonrio y dijo con la voz de un pequeño de su edad e inocencia de igual magnitud " hola señora Shuang es bueno verla, porfavor me puede dar unos 5000 yenes de manzanas".**

las mujeres dejaron escapar otro 'awww' por lo adorable de la voz de pequeño Sheldon y esta vez Noren se les unio sin ningun reparo.

la mayoria de los hombres se sorprendieron por lo gruesa que sonaba la mujer anciana.

 **la mujer mayor asintió y procedio a darle a Sheldon su pedido** **, al terminar le entrego la bolsa al niño quien procedio a ponerlo en su mochila y a colocarla devuelta en su espalda y el asintio y se fue despidiendose de la señora con un gesto de mano y sonriendo, la señora solo nego con la cabeza suavemente y sonrio un poco, luego dijo "niños" y procedio a entrar a su tienda para cerrarla.**

algunos contuvieron una risita por la actitud de la señora, esto era un buen cambio considerando el mundo anterior y casi nadie se dio cuenta de la cara seria en los heroes excepto la misma Noren.

"esperen un momento nunca he visto a Sheldon sonreir así en nuestro mundo" dijo Jenny algo que fue apoyado por la mayoria de personas que lo conocia, y esto llamo la atencion de la mayoria del resto de los espectadores y se preguntaron la razón, Noren solo se mantubo callada sin perder su expresion profecional.

"solo esperen y veran" dijo Courch sin tener su sonrisa lo que hizo estremecer a la mayoria de espectadores.

 **la escena vuelve a Sheldon al estar camino a su hogar, pasa por un parque de juegos y ve a niños jugar luego recuerda lo que le dijeron cuando pidio jugar hace no mas de un mes.**

 **FLASHBACK:**

 **la escena se abre con los mismos niños jugando pero el parque y sus alrededores no estan cubiertos de nieve como en la actualidad.**

 **se puede ver a Sheldon acercarce a ellos y decir "puedo jugar con ustedes?" los niños lo miran y al darse cuenta de quien es, el que parece el lider se acerca a Sheldon.**

 **"lo siento pero no puedes, no nos malinterpretes no es que no puedas, es que no queremos que juegues" termino el niño con una sonrisa arrogante.**

 **"¿por qué no quieren que juegue?" pregunto Sheldon. Ellos solo tomaron sus cosas y se fueron sin darle respuesta.**

los ojos de Yang se pusieron rojos y su pelo se encendio lo que sorprendio a muchos "esos malditos" dijo ella enojada por la actitud de esos niños lo que fue apoyado por casi todos los espectadores liberando auras de muerte cada uno, incluso Salem y All for One se notava que estaban molesto pero sabian controlarse de mejor manera.

Metal se quedo viendo a Jenny la cual lo noto y pregunto "¿por qué se me queda mirando señor Metal?" pregunto ella todavia enfadada por la actitud de los niños con su *amigo*.

"nada, es solo que me sorprende que te enojes dado que lo trataste de manera similar la mayor parte del tiempo" dijo Metal "claro que no fuiste tan directa como esos niños pero lo hisiste a tu propio modo" el termino con el mismo tono sin emociones que a tenido la mayor parte del tiempo.

los demas espectadores se regresaron a ver a Jenny con una cara de shock, y Jenny se enojo mas "eso no es cierto Sheldon es mi amigo y lo trato como tal" todos los heroes la miraron con una ceja levantada mientras Dalton detenia la visualizacion.

Metal suspiro y se froto las sienes y dijo con un tono sarcastico "bueno pues eso se nota a leguas" esto solo hizo enojar mas a Jenny, pero Metal solo continuo casi sin prestarle atencion "pues a tu *amigo* lo enviaste al espacio por durante 60 años y cuando volvio actuaste como si no te importara, lo que le sucedio en lo mas minimo, hasta que decidiste *ayudarlo* volviendolo otra vez un bebe y luego entregandolo a piratas espaciales que lo buscaban con enojo, sin mencionar que habia otro modo de volverlo a su edad original despues de volverlo bebe" termino y casi todos los espectadores vieron a Jenny con una mirada de shock ya que ni siquiera Salem, ni All for one harian tal cosa con uno de sus enemigos peor un aliado o peon util.

"en realidad señor Metal no habia otro modo en que Sheldon volviera a la normalidad" dijo Noren queriendo apoyar a su hija ya que ella apoyo la idea que Sheldon fuera con los piratas para volver a la normalidad.

"¿doctora Wakeman se da cuenta que cuando Jenny llevo al viejo Sheldon por un agujero de gusano en vez de rejuvenecerlo lo envejeció, y si tomamos eso en cuenta al llevar al bebe Sheldon por el mismo agujero huviera recuperado su edad en minutos?" Daniel le dijo a Noren, la que se quedo con una mirada que daba a entender que no lo tomo como una posibilidad.

Dalton suspiro y comenzo a levantarse para detener esto y continuar con la visualizacion pero Metal continuo sin darle tiempo de hacer nada "sin mencionar que cuando la ayudo a vencer a esa agencia de espias o cuando fue con su madre a recatarla del cluster, usted solo lo ignoro o lo ataco con sus poderes roboticos" Metal termino con un tono enojado y sus partes azuladas brillando levemente.

decir que lo espectadores estaban asombrados y un poco enojados seria un eufemismo, incluso Noren se veia sorprendida por lo que hizo su hija robotica y penso en revisar el funcionamiento de su programa de conciencia, Jenny fue la mas afectada por esto y queria objetar pero al abrir la boca ni una sola letra salio y ella penso mejor las palabras de Metal, las encontro verdaderas, comenzo a llorar debido a la culpa y a lo tonta que fue al no darse cuenta antes.

Metal ignoro el llanto, y queria continuar con su arremetida verbal a Jenny por sus errores contra un chico que no tenia la culpa de su actuar.

Pero un pico de hielo azul oscuro se estrello con la cabeza de Metal rompiendose en el proceso aturdiendolo, todos se giraron en la direccion de la que provino y se sorprendieron de ver a Dalton con la mano levantada en direccion a Metal mientras salia una ligera aura fría de su mano "Metal se que esto te enfada y creeme que a mi tambien pero desquitar tu ira en Jenny por sus errores no es la forma, así que si no te calmas tendre que calmarte a la fuerza" el aura que liberaba mientras lo decia asusto a todos excepto los heroes que no parecieron ni inmutarse.

Metal comenzo a calmarse, se dirigio a Jenny y se inclino en una posicion de disculpa "señorita Wakeman lamento mi comportamiento anterior le pido diaculpas" dijo Metal por primera ves en tono arrepentido "aunque tenga razon" termino con eso ultimo en vos baja.

Dalton suspiro y luego dirigio su mirada a Noren y asintio, lo que ella respondio dirigiendoce a Jenny y abrazandola para que dejara de llorar, Jenny se aferro a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello en respuesta.

todos empesaron a calmarse y volvieron a sus asientos, aunque algunos todavia estaban ligeramente enojados pero decidieron dejarlo para el final de la visualizacion.

Dalton se sento y apunto con el control la pantalla y presiono continuar.

 **la pantalla siguio donde se quedo y Sheldon se veía dolido en ese momento.**

 **FIN FLASHBACK.**

 **She** **ldon los vio por un momento y luego continuo su trayecto con un encogimiento de hombros restándole importancia a la actitud de esos niños.**

todos sonrieron por la actitud de Sheldon ante esos niños aunque por su parte los villanos pensaron que tubo que haberse vengado de los otros niños.

 **She** **ldon continuo caminando hasta que llego a una parada de taxis y tomo uno "¿a dónde vamos niño?" le pregunto el taxista viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor.**

 **Sh** **eldon lo vio antes de responder "al dojo Lee, porfavor señor Sheng" el hombre lo vio y asintio, prendio el automovil y comenzo su trayecto por la ciudad hasta salir de ella y dirigirse a la montaña a traves de un camino de piedra.**

 **la pantalla se puso negra con palabras y numeros en ella que decian *20 minutos despues, la pantalla volvio a Sheldon bajando del auto y dandole el dinero al taxista "dile a tu padre que cuando acabe el invierno quiero inscribir a mi hija al dojo" dijo el taxista y luego procedio a marcharse.**

 **"claro señor Sheng, se lo dire" Sheldon dijo agitando su mano en despedida al taxi** **, luego volvio a caminar a su hogar feliz de haber llegado temprano para ver a sus padres.**

 **su hogar** **consistia en una casa tradicional japonesa, un dojo de artes marciales, y un cobertiso en la esquina de la vivienda que por los cables y la electricidad chispiante se notaba que fue adaptada para ser mas un laboratorio que un cobertizo normal.**

"bueno se ve que tiene una buena relacion con sus padres por lo menos" dijo Glynda alegre que el pasado de Sheldon parecia ir como el de un chico normal, algo que fue apoyado por casi todos.

excepto los villanos que se aburrian y Noren con los heroes que sabian lo que posiblemente vendria acontinuacion.

 **"máma, pápa ya llegue" dijo Sheldon dirigiendose a la cocina en busca de sus padres, al no encontrarlos por ningun lado, comenzo a buscar por toda la casa y no los encontro. "¿dónde pueden estar?" se pregunto "oh, claro el dojo" termino su charla consigo mismo, y comenzo a caminar a la puerta para salir de su hogar.**

 **la escena cambia a Sheldon en la puerta del dojo apunto de abrirla cuando sintio un escalofrio por la espalda, como si todo su ser le dijera que no lo haga y que corra.**

los espectadores empezaron a perder la esperanza que ganaron, la fueron perdiendo poco a poco 'oh no' pensaron los buenos y los que no lo heran solo ganaron interes en la pantalla.

 **She** **ldon abrio la puerta y su expresion de felicidad que llevaba todo el día, cambio a una de horror y comenzo a caminar de espaldas negando con la cabeza "no, no" dijo negando con la cabeza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas "¿...máma?, ¿...pápa?" termino con su vos apagandose y quebrandose.**

esto solo aumento la preocupacion de los espectadores, mientras llamaba mas la atencion de los villanos.

'bueno ahora veran a lo que me referia' penso Daniel para si mismo.

 **la pantalla empezo a girar hasta mostrar la perspectiva que tenia Sheldon de la situacion.**

 **se podia ver a una mujer vestida de kimono de color verde oscuro y con cabello negro azabache como el de sheldon, tendida en el suelo boca abajo en un charco enorme de sangre.**

decir que esta imagen sorprendio a los espectadores seria un eufemismo la mayoria de mujeres se taparon la boca con las manos e intentaban contener las lagrimas, pero las mas afectadas por ello fueron Akeno, Ruby, Yang, Noelle, Nora, Lin.

se notaba a leguas que las afecto enormemente por distintas razones: Akeno, Ruby y Lin vieron a sus madres en lugar de la madre de Sheldon; Yang, Nora y Noelle sabian el dolor de perder una madre o no tenerla desde una edad muy temprana pero verla morir y en un charco de su sangre solo Akeno conocia ese dolor y no se lo desearia a nadie.

 **Sh** **eldon estaba en blanco no sabia que hacer o que pensar solo se reflejaba el miedo, horror, y tristeza "...máma" logro decir con la voz quebrada y lamentable.**

escuchar la voz de pequeño Sheldon de esa manera tan rota y dolida solo termino de romper el corazon de las mujeres presentes, Tryan al ver a su diosa así decidio que lo mas inteligente seria guardarse sus comentarios de disfrute para si mismo.

 **Sh** **eldon levanto la vista de su madre, para ver a su padre siendo sujetado por el cuello por un hombre al que no reconocio.**

 **el padre de Sheldon era una versión adulta de Sheldon solo que su cabello era castaño y tania los ojos de color de chocolate claro, se dio cuenta de Sheldon y al verlo el otro hombre tambien se dio cuenta.**

 **el otro hombre tenia la piel de color diamante pero a diferencia que el de Metal este era opacó y no brillante, llevaba una gabardina de color maron con manchas de sangre por todas partes, tenia botas de combate negras, un pantalon de mezclilla de color lila, no tenia cabello, y por último sus ojos eran de esclerótica negra, solo tenia pupila de color lila y con unos anillos roboticos alrededor de la pupila pero sin tocarla.**

todos se sorprendieron del aspecto del sujeto que parecia estar matando a los padres de Sheldon y por la mirada sedienta de sangre que le envio a Sheldon, apenas con verlo casi todos compartieron un pensamiento para Sheldon 'corre' ya que era obvio que no podia hacer nada contra ese hombre, teniendo en cuenta que era un niño pequeño y este hombre parecia ser de la misma raza a la que pertenecia Metal.

 **la cara del padre de Sheldon se horrorizo y con la voz debil logro decir "...corre,...Sheldon" fue lo unico que pudo decir antes de que el hombre robotico recobrara su atencion en él y le golpeara la cara.**

 **S** **heldon al estar educado perfectamente, siguio la orden mas por instinto que por obediencia.**

casi todos suspiraron de alivio al ver a Sheldon levantarse y correr fuera del peligro, pero tambien los preocupo ya que ahora no tenia ni casa ni familia a donde volver.

"porfavor que alguien lo ayude" susurro Jenny entre lagrimas y al volver a su mundo decidio tratar mejor a Sheldon.

 **Sh** **eldon comenzo a alejarse en dirección al bosque para despistar al atacante de su hogar.**

 **el hombre robótico lo vio alejarse, y el padre de Sheldon comenzo a reir "no dañaras a mi hijo, imbécil" dijo con una sonrisa, el hombre robotico no entendio a que se refería hasta escuchar un sumbido.**

 **la escena** **cambia a una toma desde encima de la casa, cuando de pronto todo explota se pude oir las últimas palabras del padre de Sheldon "te queremos, hijo" y con eso la pantalla comienza a ponerse negra.**

la mayoria de las mujeres estaban llorando a mares en especial las que conocian levemente a Sheldon.

"por lo menos el mocoso sobrevivio" dijo Discord queriendo atenuar el ambiente lo que consiguio por poco.

"esto aun no a terminado" dijo Metal en tono sombrio lo que llamo la atencion de todos en especial de los villanos y aun más de Toga y Tryan.

'parece que habra más diverción' penso Tryan esperando ver mas sangre.

 **la pantalla empezo a mostrar el lugar destruido y en llamas, de pronto unos pocos escombros se movieron y de ellos salio el hombre robotico sin ningun rasguño, nisiquiera su ropa se vio afectada por la exploción, miro por donde se fue Sheldon y recupero su sonrisa sedienta de sangre.**

'oh no' fue el pensamiento de los espectadores en general.

'oh si' pensaron las dos excepsiones que les gustaba la sangre.

"¿cómo rayos no se inmuto por esa exploción?" dijo Tina en tono preocupado por lo que podria hacerle ese hombre a Sheldon.

"pues las mecanizaciones son mucho más recistentes que el acero convencinal" dijo Courch sin perder la concentración de la pantalla.

 **la escena cambia a Sheldon por el bosque alejandose lo más que podia del conflicto que ocurrio, seguia llorando sin detenerse.**

 **de repente ocurre una exploción detras de él lo que le hace perder el equilibrio y caer rodando obteniendo algunos raspones.**

 **"vaya, vaya quien diria que lograria matar a dos estorbos y conseguir el paquete que buscaba" dijo el hombre robótico detras de Sheldon con una voz maníaca que hizo estremecer a todos en la audiencia, incluso Toga y Tryan.**

 **Sh** **eldon lo vio horrorizado sin poder moverse por el miedo.**

 **"un placer mocoso soy Grenal" dijo el hombre robotico con una ligera reverencia "y a partir de hoy tu seras un arma que entrenare para él señor Socan" termino con una sonrisa desquisiada.**

la parte de la audiencia más sencible y los buenos se vieron afectados por esto pero sabian que Sheldon debio salir de ese embrollo, ya que en el futuro Jenny y sus amigos lo conocieron.

pero eso no elimino su preocupación.

 **G** **renal se acerco a Sheldon que temblaba del miedo, lo agarro del cuello lo levanto hasta la altura de su rostro y lo miro a los ojos "no te preocupes mocoso, no te matare como ya dije seras un arma así que no te preocupes por tu supervivencia" dijo mientras Sheldon se retorcia en su mano "y tranquilo nadie te exteñara, porque mataremos a todos en este estupido pueblo y luego tu mataras a todos en el planeta" termino sin quitar la vista de Sheldon.**

esto llamo la atencion de todos y en especial de Vexus que ya hacia planes para que Sheldon se una a ella despues de entrenar con este tipo Metal, él niño tenia que ser fuerte para llamar la atención de dos seres de esta especie robotica que parecia tener un gran poder.

 **S** **heldon dejo de moverse y vio a Grenal a los ojos "¿qué?, no lo hagas, ellos no tienen nada que ver" Sheldon suplico con la voz apagada por que seguia siendo sostenido del cuello.**

 **Gr** **enal solo sonrio más y continuo atacando verbalmente 'un poco más y el niño perdera al completo su espiritu, no tendra más opcion que rendirse y servir al señor Socan' penso antes de continuar hablando "oh, tranquilo esos estupidos humanos no tienen que preocuparte despues de todo solo son estorbos como los estupidos robots del cluster".**

esto hizo enojar a la mayoria por que insultaron su raza y esta vez Vexus compartia su enojo, pero antes de que dijeran algo, Grenal continuo hablando en la pantalla.

 **"como tus estupidos padres que pensaron que podian detenerme" dijo Grenal que esperaba ver a Sheldon llorar más pero en lugar de eso el llanto se detubo y su cabello cubrio sus ojos.**

 **"no digas eso de mis padres" dijo Sheldon levantando la vista mostrando una mirada furiosa, que brillaba levemente en sus ojos.**

lo que dijo Grenal solo hizo enfadar más a los espectadores que liberaban auras de muerte hacia él, y al ver la reacción de Sheldon pudieron comprenderla, en especial los más cercanos a su familia como Yang, Ruby, Applejack, Rarity, y muchos otros.

 **Gr** **enal solo lo miro y comenzo a reir maniaticamente "pero de que te quejas si es obvio que es cierto, eran unos malditos idiotas que no servian para nada" dijo y continuo riendo como maniaco.**

 **"claro que no, no son un idiota que mata por diversión como tu" Sheldon dijo reuniendo todo el coraje que pudo.**

Tryan y Toga se mostraron ofendidos pero nadie les puso atención.

 **Gr** **enal puso una mueca y golpeo a Sheldon en el estomago haciendo que escupa sangre, luego lo arrojo a un árbol con la suficiente fuerza para partirlo en dos.**

casi todos se horrorizaron por las acciones de Grenal a un niño tan pequeño, Akeno se alegro de que su padre halla logrado llegar a salvarla y decidio pasar mas tiempo con él para estar segura de no perderlo.

 **Sh** **eldon gimio de dolor y se vevanto del suelo lentamente pero antes de hacer algo Grenal lo volvio a tomar del cuello y lo levanto "ves todos son debiles pero te cambiaremos para mejor entiendes, ya no seras como ninguno de tus estupidos padres o cualquier estupido antepasado que hayas tenido" dijo Grenal con una sonrisa esperando ver que el espiritu de Sheldon se rompiera.**

"¿cómo rayos es que el niño se levanto?" dijo Yami sin entender la recistencia del niño a tal ataque.

"lo decubriras pronto" fue todo lo que dijo Metal sabiendo lo que venia a continuación y esperaba ver las reacciones de todos y grabarlas en su base de datos si era posible.

antes de que nadie más preguntara la pantalla llamo la atención de todos.

 **los puños del pequeño Sheldon se apretaron y de su cuerpo empezaron a salir pequeñas descargas electricas de color diamante brillante "¡No hables así de mi familia, ni de mi gente!" grito Sheldon mientras soltaba otro grito nivel dragon ball z.**

 **Grenal solto a Sheldon y salio volando hacia los árboles mientras el cuerpo de Sheldon se envolvía en un rayo de luz que se extendía del suelo hasta las nubes y la nieve debajo de él comenzaba a derretirse y evaporarse.**

la mayoría de los espectadores tubieron que taparse los ojos para no quedar ciegos.

muchos otros se sorprendieron por el poder que comenzo a liberarse de Sheldon y algo bueno de la sala es que les permitia sentir el poder de los seres que veian.

los más experimentados peleando con oponentes fuertes estaban impresionados el poder de Sheldon facilmente igualaba a un demonidede nivel Maou sin alcanzar al actual Maou Lucifer (DXD), a un mago experimetado que llego a ser rey mago y aun así su poder era mayor (Black Clover), sin ningún problema era igual por no decir mayor que el de 2 elementos de la armonia por separado pero usando todo su potencial (Mlp), ribalizaba con heroes profecionales facilmente superando el poder de All Might en su mejor momento, o incluso capaz de acerle frente al mismo Ozpin cuando tenia todo su poder sin problema.

"¿cómo un niño tiene tanto poder?" dijo Noren sin entender como un niño tenia un poder tan abrumador.

Metal suspiro "bueno para resumirlo por ahora solo dire que Sheldon" hizo una pausa para efecto dramático y sonrió de manera emocionada lo que sorprendio a los espectadores pero continuo "el pertenece a mi misma raza" termino sin perder su sonrisa.

los espectadores se sorprendieron por decirlo menos "¿cómo es eso posible?" pregunto Tina asombrada y emocionada por las posibilidades de un Sheldon robotico y con un poder extraordinario.

"bueno como dije la linea de sangre de Sheldon no es solo humano, uno de sus ancestros viene de la misma raza que yo pero de una linea de sangre especial, que se los explicare al terminar de ver la visualización" termino Metal con tono autoritario para que los espectadores se recuperaran de su estupor y recobraran su atencion a la pantalla.

 **Grenal comenzo a levantarse y miro su mano izquierda que sostenia a Sheldon tenia quemaduras y pequeñas grietas de daño y escurria una sustancia parecida a la sangre pero al mismo tiempo al aceite "vaya, jamas pense que este niño tendria tanto potencial" regreso su mirada a Sheldon y se sorprendio por lo que vio, ya que no lo esperaba.**

los espectadores tambien se asombraron y sintieron un escalofrío por lo que presenciaron pero al mismo tiempo se emocionaron, en especial las personitas robot entre el publico ya que les recordo al Sheldon de la actualidad.

 **el vapor se disipó por completo y se podia ver a un Sheldon parado en medio de un cráter no muy profundo pero lo más sorprendente era el mismo Sheldon tenia los ojos cerrados y una expresión seria pero calmada, su ropa se desgarro casi por completo solo dejando su camiseta de manga corta, color blanco con el simbolo de un engranaje de 8 puntas que parecia estar hecho de cristal y estaba rodeada de un aura diamantina que se quemo en ella por la energía que libero Sheldon, sus pantalones se transformaron en pantalones deportivos blancos con lineas diamantinas y parecia estar más tonificado de lo que un niño deberia, su cabello se alargo un poco más y tenia ligeras lineas dimantinas un varios lugares de su cabeza** **, su piel tambien sufrio cambios volviendose de color diamantina pero al mismo tiempo conservaba sus rasgos humanos, y sus puños se habian vuelto de una estraña especie aleación metálica extendiendose hasta sus codos con ligeros picos saliendo un poco antes de sus codos y otros un poco despues de sus muñecas todo esto por la parte contrarea a su torzo.**

todos los espectadores se sorprendieron por el cambio de Sheldon en si se volvio un chico robot y a decir verdad tenian que admitir que su cambio fue impresionante.

las más afetadas por esto fueron Nora, Pinkie, Ruby, Maki, Dona, Scootalo, Applebloom, y sorprendentemente Rias que tenian estrellas en sus ojos, los demas espectadores tambien estaban sorprendidos pero sabian controlarse de mejor manera.

los más controlados en si eran los de mlaatr porque ya vieron esa transformación de Sheldon pero tambien les emocionó lo que él pudiera lograr con esa forma, incluso Ironwood se sorprendio por el cambio del chico y al ver sus brazos, se apreto un poco su protesis robotica.

"se ve increible" dijo Ruby emocionada, a lo que las mencionadas anteriormente asintieron de acuerdo.

"lo sé, parece un personaje ciborg de anime" dijo Rias emocionada por su tendencia otaku secreta, y Akeno solo se rio entre dientes por la actitud de su amiga.

pero las más afectadas fueron Vexus y Jenny que sintieron la necesidad de estar al lado de Sheldon y nunca apartarse de él, el mismo sentimiento que tuvieron cuando se transformo en la actualidad pero era más calido que salvaje comparado a esa vez.

 **Grenalhizo una mueca ante la vista sabia que el despertar del poder de Sheldon traeria la atención de seres dimencionales, por lo tanto tenia que apresurarse y llevarse al niño cuanto antes.**

 **"jajaja, estupendo eso facilitara las cosas para tu entrenamiento" dijo Grenal con su risa maniaca de vuelta a él, Sheldon solo lo ignoro y abrio los ojos que habian cambiado volviendose de esclerótica negra, su iris desaparecio solo quedando una pupila que era de color blanco puro, y tenia un anillo robótico que se parecia a un engranaje de 8 puntas, y al igual que el de Grenal no tocaba su pupila** **, pero lo más inquietante era que su mirada carecia completamente de emociones.**

este cambio en los ojos de Sheldon sorprendio por decirlo menos, lo hizo parecerse a Grenal pero al mismo tiempo lo diferenciaba de él, pero en si fue el cambio en lo que expresaban antes eran unos ojos llenos de ilusión, esperanza, y anelo pero ahora simplemente no expresaban absolutamente nada era como estar vacio por dentro, como muerto.

era extraño para los más veteranos ver el cambio de ese modo porque ya lo habian visto pero nunca en un niño tan pequeño.

Jenny ya habia visto esa mirada en Sheldon pero algo no cuadraba para ella hasta que se dio cuenta "espera en la actualidad cuando Sheldon se transformo sus pupilas eran de color lila no blanco, ¿por qué?" pregunto ella hacia los heroes.

ellos se miraron entre sí y luego a ella "bueno lo decubriras cuando te expliquemos al final de la visualizaceión" dijo Metal con tono profecional "o te daras cuenta durante la vista" dijo eso ultimo en tono más bajo y un poco de vacilación, entoces los espectadores obedecieron y con una mayor atención a la pantalla.

 **Grenal se vevanto "bueno niño, eso solo comprueba lo que dije tu padres y los demas son est—" pero antes de que pudiera terminar Sheldon desaparecio de su vista y ni siquiera un segundo despues estaba frente a Grenal con un opercont izquierdo directamente clavado en su estomago haciendo que escupa un poco de sangre.**

 **"te dije que no dijeras eso de mi familia" dijo Sheldon con un tono carente de emociones, saco su puño del estomago de Grenal y se levanto levemente en un salto hasta la altura de la cabeza del hombre más alto y conecto un golpe de derecha directamente en el centro de su cara enviandolo a volar, la nieve de los alrededores se disperso por completo y el suelo debejo de ellos se agrieto en un radio de 10 m.**

 **Sheldon cayo con gracia al suelo mientras Grenal atravesaba árbol tras árbol hasta detenerse como a 500 m de distancia de donde estaba parado antes.**

los espectadores estaban sorprendidos que era lo que más hacian durante el video.

Yami comenzo a reir como loco "él niño tiene cojones, talves deba pedirle que se una a los toros negros" dijo entre risas con un tono entusiasta que era raro en él.

muchos otros pensaban lo mismo pero con sus propios grupos y los de mlaatr estaban aliviados de que Sheldon estuviera de su lado, ya que en la actualidad su poder se incremento bastante.

"su puñetaso debe ser increiblemente fuerte para lograr eso" dijo All Might ya que la fuerza de ese golpe de Sheldon pudiera superar el poder de su texas smash, e incluso estar casi a la par con su united states smash y solo parecia ser un simple golpe para el niño.

"bueno antes de que cualquiera de ustedes piense en convencer a Sheldon de unirse a su grupo o academia, solo dire que él sera mi alumno así que tendran que esperar a que su entrenamiento termine" dijo Metal decilucionando a casi todos los que pensaron en convencerlo.

excepto Vexus que no pensaba rendirse tan facil 'ese chico va a ser mio' penso firmemente y luego se dio cuenta de su pensamiento 'quiero decir del cluster, si del cluster' penso corigiendose a si misma con un ligero rubor que nadie noto.

"ademas el mocoso va a entrar a Astro Reboot academia" dijo Courch con tono despreocupado sin quitar su atencion de la pantalla, pero eso solo llamo la atencion de todos los expectadores excepto los heroes.

"¿qué es esa academia?" pregunto Bela con gran interes por el futuro de su amigo.

"bueno, basicamente es una academia de heroes, villanos, dioses, etc. dimensionales" dijo Dalton sonriendoles con su sonrisa de idiota marca registrada.

"enserio?" dijo Tina con estrellas en sus ojos.

"pues si, pero lo mejor sera seguir viendo el pasado de Sheldon que todavia falta mucho" dijo Metal en tono autoritario otra ves para que todos recobraran atención a la pantalla.

 **Sheldon estaba parado como si nada entonces miro su mano la cerro y la abrio un par de veces antes de fijarse en la dirección en la que salió volando Grenal, y comenzo a correr a una gran velocidad en su dirección 'no lastimaras a nadie más' penso con convicción.**

los más jovenes se alegraron a ver que Sheldon lo haria pagar por sus actos malvados y Toga solo queria ver más pelea y daño para las personas.

los más adultos solo supiraron y sonrieron un poco porque Sheldon no pensaba dejar que nadie más pase por algo igual, a Salem y All for One solo les interesaba ver las havilidades del niño en cuestión.

 **la escena cambia a Grenal lavantandose y viendo su ropa que termino mayormente destruida y desgarrada, se froto la cara y en sus manos vio que el fluido parecido a la sangre salia de su nariz ligeramente dañada por el golpe 'interesante, el niño relmente es interesante' penso antes de ver el tramo que le hizo recorrer Sheldon de un solo golpe 'si este mocoso es asi no puedo simplemente contenerme' penso antes de recuperar su sonrisa maniaca 'debo enseñarle a respetar a sus mayores' termino su pensamiento y comenzo a incrementar su aura.**

los espectadores al sentir que su poder se incrementaba solo podian esperar que las cosas fueran mejor. despues de todo no esta mal tener esperanza ...verdad?

 **una gruesa capa de aura color violeta cubrio a Grenal mientras su poder se incrementaba y su cuerpo empezo a sufrir ligeras modificaciones.**

 **sus ojos brillaban y los anillos de sus ojos comenzaron a rotar hacia la izquierda, su piel en algunas secciones se abrio y de dentro empezo** **a salir una coraza de la aleación que Sheldon tenia en sus manos empezo a cubrir su pecho, ante brazos, hombreras, muslos en su parte lateral externa y frontal, tambien comenzo a cubrir su espalda baja pero en la parte de arriba salio un propulsor al estilo mochila a propulsor con doble turvina, por su cuello tambien se extendio coraza pero esta estaba adaptada para no impedir la movilidad y se extendio un cubre bocas desde debajo de sus orejas hasta su nariz cubiendola tambien (como estilo optimus prine cuando se ponia serio para una pelea).**

todos los espectadores temblaron al sentir la presion del aura que salia de Grenal "si no fuera un tipo malo diria que su transformación es increible" dijo Ruby impresionada por el cambio y el poder actual que salia de Grenal.

"esto va a ir mal para el pequeño Sheldon" dijo Futtershy en voz muy baja pero aun asi lograron escucharla.

 **Sheldon llego y se paro frente a Grenal, pero ni se inmuto por sus cambios "voy a detener el dolor que causas aqui y ahora" él dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de Grenal.**

 **"yo de ti, no me confiaría mocoso un enemigo puede sorprenderte en el momento más inesperado" dijo Grenal con voz un poco apagada por el protector de boca.**

 **ambos tomaron una postura de combate, desaparecieron y al segundo siguiente estaban chocando sus puños quitando la nieve del nuevo lugar de lucha, el suelo debajo de ellos se agrieto y rompio solo por la onda expansiva del golpe** **"decias?" dijo Sheldon con su tono carente de emociones.**

 **entonces empezaron una feroz batalla a puño limpio desapareciendo momentaneamente para aparecer de nuevo chocando puños o cubriendose con sus ante brazos el golpe del otro parecian llevar la batalla en un punto muerto.**

los espectadores estaban asombrados por su poder pero estaban demasiado concentrados en la lucha como para comentar algo coherente, claro con pequeñas excepciones.

"es imprecionante" fue todo lo que pudo decir Nora que estaba anonadada.

"¿cómo un niño puede ser tan bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo?" dijo Yang sabiendo bien lo difícil que era alcansar sierto nivel en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"si yo tambien me lo pregunto" dijo Lin que tambien era una artista marcial.

"pues las mecanizaciones podemos grabar en nuestra base de datos los movimientos que nuestra mente considere util para la supervivencia aunque nuestros poderes no esten activos" dijo Metal sin quitar su atención de la pantalla.

 **despues de muchos choques Sheldon y Grenal se detuvieron uno frente al otro en el prado que crearon por su pelea "debo admitirlo mocoso, eres bueno cuando tu vida lo necesita" dijo Grenal con su sonrisa desquisiada.**

 **"ahorrate tus palabras no tengo ningun interes en escucharte" dijo Sheldon de manera fria y cortante.**

 **"uff, ese tono tuyo esta empezando a molestarme" dijo Grenal cansado de la actitud de Sheldon para la pelea.**

 **Sheldon lo ignoro y comenzo a correr en su dirección, pero Grenal levanto ambos brazos hacia Sheldon y de estos salieron ametralladoras pesadas pero los cartuchos de las balas no se veian por ningun lado, Grenal sonrio y comenzo a disparar a Sheldon a quema ropa.**

 **Sheldon vio esto y comenzo a esquivar las balas por milimetros para que no tocaran su cuerpo, corria en zigzag** **mientras seguia esquivando acercandose a Grenal sin dejar de hacer contacto visual en ningun momento.**

los espectadores vieron la pelea con un grado de interes diferente en cada uno.

"bueno, hay que admitir que esas ametralladoras se ven geniales" dijo Ruby a regañadientes sin querer elogiar a Grenal.

"mira a Sheldon, esquiba las balas sin ningun esfuerzo" dijo Tina con estrellas en sus ojos por la habilidad de Sheldon de evación.

 **Sheldon logro acercarse lo suficiente para estar en el area cuerpo a cuerpo que se le permitia por su tamaño.**

 **Grenal estaba parado firme para evitar el retroseso del arma y no logro cambiar su postura lo suficientemente rapido.**

 **Sheldon aprovecho la confusión de Grenal y dio un pequeño salto debajo de sus manos y las empujo hacia arriba haciendo que Grenal perdiera el equilibrio por el retroseso de su arma giro en el aire y le propino una patada lateral en el estomago para terminar** **el trabajo.**

 **Grenal empezo a cansarse de revivir golpes de un niñito y decidio terminar con esto de una vez por todas 'veamos como manejas esto mocoso' penso preparandose para un ataque final.**

"¿qué estara tratando de hacer?" pregunto Noren con voz analítica.

"supongo que tratara de terminar con la vida del niño" dijo All Might preparandose para ver lo que sucedería.

 **Grenal se levanto del suelo "bien, mocoso me ordenaron llevarte con vida pero eso ya no importa" hizo una pausa tomando aire "¡Te matare!" grito enfadado mientras aura se incrementaba de manera colosal.**

 **Sheldon lo observo sin apartar la vista, tenia que analizar todo para tener un plan de acción, al sentir el incremento él tomo una posición defensiva más que ofenciva, intento detener la arremetida de golpes que Grenal le propino.**

 **Grenal logro pasar la defensa de Sheldon y golpeo su estomago para mandarlo volando a unos pocos árboles, Sheldon se reincorporo y procedio a atacar de nuevo pero no encontro a nadie donde estaba antes Grenal.**

"ja, se a deber escapado el cobarde" dijo Rainbow con su tono arrogante normal.

"yo no me confiaria Raibow" dijo Applejack con seriedad era raro que desapareciera despues de el pensamiento que se les mostro y decir que mataria a Sheldon.

 **en la pantalla empezo un zumbido y tanto Sheldon como la pantalla levantaron la vista.**

 **se podia ver a Grenal con las manos juntas pero ahora se fusionaron para hacer un cañon de energia concentrado, cargo la energía al maximo y apunto a Sheldon "¡quitate y el planeta explota!" grito antes de reir maniaticamente y disparo.**

"esono puede ser, ¿verdad?" pregunto Bela sin saber lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte ese día.

"claro que sí, pudo destruir su mundo y más" dijo Courch con tono despreocupado.

las personas de mlaatr temblaron con ese pensamiento y decidieron que al volver agradecerian a Sheldon por salvar el mundo.

 **Sheldon vio el rayo de energía dirijirse a él pero no se movio ni vacilo, se quedo ahi sin tituvear 'no dejare que lastimes a nadie más** **' penso mientras se preparara para el impacto, extendio ambos brazos juntando las manos.**

 **el ataque llego con toda potencia a Sheldon y el procedio a detener el rayo de energía con sus dos manos, al hacer contacto el suelo debajo de Sheldon comenzo a agrietarse pero sin romperse.**

todos contenian el aliento por la azaña que debia ser detener esa cantidad masiva de energía, en especial para un niño tan pequeño.

"tu puedes Sheldon, confio en ti" susurro Brit para que nadie la escuchara, excepto por algunas personas con una audición mayor de lo normal.

Jenny fruncio el ceño no entendia por que una de los primos de la corteza estaria tan interesada en lo que le ocurriera a Sheldon, claro estaba el hecho de que Sheldon se volvio el tutor de Brit hace más de 3 meses pero eso no le explicaba nada.

 **Sheldon se mantuvo firme deteniendo el ataque pero era cada vez más difícil de sostener y el cansancio empezaba a afectarle.**

 **Grenal se dio cuenta de que Sheldon perdia fuerza en detener el ataque "¡¿Qué el mocoso ya no puede hacer nada?!" pregunto con voz burlona "¡tu vida acaba aqui chatarra!" dijo aumentando el poder de su ataque para acabar con esto "¡tu mayor error fue enfrentar a alguien que no puedes vencer!" dijo antes de reir maniaticamente e incrementar su poder**.

"vamos tu puedes Sheldon, demuetrale quien manda" dijo Jenny si reparos de lo que ocurria queria apoyar a su amigo, se lo debia.

casi todos los demas espectadores compertieron su opinion, con excepsiones villanicas como siempre.

 **Sheldon se mantenia firme lo más que podía 'no puedo dejar que esto impacte' penso con desesperación perdiendo cada vez mas energia hasta estar cerca al desmayo. 'él tiene razón no puedo vencerlo'** **termino ese pensamiento mientras comenzaba a undirse en la tierra y esta a su vez se resquebrajava más.**

los animos de todos cambiaron levemente pero se mantuvieron firmes sabian que tuvo que sobrevivir.

 **'espera ¿no poder vencer a un enemigo?' penso Sheldon empezando a recordar algo que le dijo su padre.**

 **entonces la voz del padre de Sheldon comenzo a sonar en su cabeza _'si peleas con alguien más fuerte que tu solo realiza este movimiento'_ dijo la voz de su padre _'pero ese movimiento no genera daño'_ respodio la pequeño voz de Sheldon _'creeme cuando sea necesario tu cuerpo sabra que hacer'_ dijo otra vez la voz de su padre 'supongo que no importara intentarlo ¿no?' penso Sheldon poniendo su concentración tanto en detener el ataque de Grenal, como realizar su propio ataque.**

"¿qué esta pensando hacer?" dijo Glynda intrigada por el ataque que ayudaria a pelear con alguien más fuerte que él, 'podria usarlo para los estudiantes' penso y luego asintio para si misma.

 ** _'primero parate normal'_ sono la voz del padre de Sheldon y el obedecio la orden mientras todavia sostenia la energía para que no chocara con la tierra, _'luego extiende ambos brazos al atacante'_ otra orden que Sheldon obedecio, _'retrocede tu pierna derecha'_ Sheldon lo hizo, _'retrocede tu brazo derecho'_ igual a las ordenes anteriores pero era más difícil sostener la energía con una mano, _'por ultimo cierra el puño y golpea con todas tus fuerzas'._**

"no me parece un movimiento muy imprecionante" dijo Yang sabiendo de golpes.

"a simple vista no pero hasta ahora nos hemos llevado muchas sorpresas" dijo All Might ya que era raro que ese ataque cambiara algo, pero despues de todo las cosas se ponian cada vez más rara en el pasado de Sheldon.

 **Sheldon cerro el puñoperodesdesus nudillos comenzaron a extenderse lineas robóticas como un esquema y siguio creciendo hasta su ojo derecho** **hasta** **el final del parpado inferior.**

 **disparo su puño hacia el rayo y quito su mano izquierda de ello, las lineas de su brazo comenzaron a tomar un color diamantina extendiendose de sus dedos hasta su ojo poco a poco.**

 **la camara mostro su ojo mientras su pupila derecha se volvia de color diamantina y su anillo de engranaje giraba al lado derecho lentamente hasta alcanzar una velocidad constante.**

los espectadores no entendia al completo los cambios de Sheldon, pero si admitieron que se veia bien.

Glynda se dio cuenta que ese ataque solo podian realizarlo mecanizaciones, suspiro en recignación y volvio su atención a la pantalla.

 **Grenal sintio el cambio de energía en Sheldon y dacidio aumentar la potencia de su ataque "¡no importa cuanto te esfuerces no conceguiras nada!" dijo ponoendo toda la energía restante de su nucleo en su ataque final "!MUERE!" termino al lanzar su máximo poder.**

 **Sheldon trato de frenar el aumento de energía pero estaba empezando a cansarse y no podria pelear por más tiempo 'supongo que aqui muero'.**

"vamos no te rindas puedes hacerlo solo un poco más" dijo Brit sorprendiendo a todos los que la conocian, pero a ella no podia importarle menos Sheldon le importaba y punto.

"asi se habla tu puedes" dijo Ruby sin saber la relacion de Brit con Sheldon.

Dalton solo sofoco una risita por la acción de Brit, mientras Courch le entregaba 20 dolares.

 **Sheldon empezaba a aflojar su postura pero un dolor punsante en su oreja derecha lo detubo _'nos volveremos a encontrar'_ dijo una voz de una niña _'es una pormesa'_ mientras el anillo del ojo izquierdo de Sheldon comenzaba a girara y el de su ojo derecho giraba más rapido. en la mente de Sheldon empezaron a pasar imagenes de personas y lugares: sus padres, su hogar, su academia (que era basicamente igual a la de un anime shojo), la gente del pueblo, el parque donde jugaba, y en un lugar más lejano una niña de la misma edad de Sheldon con cabello celeste en dos coletas en la parte baja de su cabeza, ojos del mismo color,una sonrisa feliz al verlo y completando con un vestido completo con moños en diversos lugares _'¿verdad?'_ termino.**

todos tenian su atención en la pantalla al ver a la sucesión de personas y lugares que Sheldon penso y enfasis en esa niña.

Jenny comenzo a preguntarse si era por esa chica que Sheldon tenia apego a ella por su parecido.

 **Sheldon apreto más su puño mientras las lineas que se formaron antes comenzaron a brillar más, y el ataque de Grenal comenzaba a perder poder "¿qué?" pregunto Grenal confundido.**

 **"¡AAAHHHHHHH!" grito Sheldon mientras ponia toda su fuerza en el golpe, la luz de las lineas en su brazo regreso desde su ojo hasta sus nudillos saliendo disparado su propio rayo de energía superando al de Grenal sin esfuerzo.**

 **"no,no puede ser, ¡esto no puede estar pasando!" grito Grenal con miedo a lo que le ocurriera mientras el rayo de energía de Sheldon lo golpeaba y poco a poco lo decintegraba.**

 **la pantalla volvio a Sheldon con el brazo estendido, la respiración entre cortada, levanto la vista para mostrar sus ojos roboticos en su estado cuando recien se transformo, pero sus pupilas comenzaron a volverse de color lila "se acabo".**

nadie podia decir nada se abrumaron por el poder de Sheldon y las posibilidades que se abrian con él, algunos más interesados que otros como Vexus.

Jenny logro salir de su estupor para preguntar algo que no entendio " esperen" dijo dirigiendose a Metal "esto no explica el cambio de color de ojos de Sheldon".

Metal suspiro y se froto las sienes "se los explicare al terminar este fragmento antes del otro" dijo captando la atencion de todos "pero tranquilos no seran tan largos como este" dijo para tranquilizarlos.

 **Sheldon comenzo a perder su tranformación, pero al hacerlo escupio sangre antes de desplomarse en el suelo.**

 **la pantalla comenzo a alejarse para mostrar el anterior bosque lleno de árboles, que ahora solo era un lugar de tierra destruida y prado desolado.**

a nadie le sorprendio como quedo el lugar, pero lo que más les preocupo era que Sheldon escupio sangre antes de desmayarse.

"¿por qué escupio sangre?" pregunto Tina preocupada por la salud de Sheldon.

Luna comenzo a analizar y solo pudo sacar una conclusión logica "debe ser porque su cuerpo no esta adaptado para esa energía tan masiva" dijo de forma calculadora, pero su expresión preocupada la traiciono.

"buena deduccion señorita luna" dijo Daniel, y Luna solo sonrio complacida.

 **la pantalla volvio a Sheldon y ante el se creo un portal del cual salio Metal.**

 **"baya realmente eato esta destruido" dijo Metal hasta que miro a Sheldon en el suelo y lo puso boca arriba "bueno va ha tocar ayudarte no mocoso" sus dedos se abrieron y pequeños rayos de energia verde salieron de el y comenzaron a sanar a Sheldon.**

 **cuando Sheldon estuvo completamente recuperado Metal puso una mano en su cabeza y tomo una desición.**

 **"bien niño nos veremos cuando puedas romper el sello" dijo Metal mientras comenzo a hacer señales de mano y coloco ambas palmas en el pecho de Sheldon,mientras él hacia una mueca de dolor y su camiseta se desgarraba por completo.**

"¿qué le hizo señor Metal?" pregunto Jenny queriendo respuestas por las acciones de Metal a Sheldon.

Metal ni siquiera la regreso a ver pero respondio "solo selle sus poderes" los espectadores lo miraron en busca de explicación, pero el no respondio.

 **en el pecho de Sheldon estaba el mismo simbolo que estaba antes en su camiseta pero este parecia más un tatuaje.**

 **Metal levanto a Sheldon del suelo, lo cargo mientras salia del prado y la pantalla comenzo a ponerse negra.**

Dalton apunto con el control la pantalla y presiono detener, suspiro con cansancio por el pasado discordante.

los espectadores no dijeron nada todavia estaban procesando lo sucedido a Sheldon, algunos intrigados, otros consternados, y unos que otros celosos por su poder.

Metal se levanto de su asiento y se paro frente a los expectadores "bueno ahora explicare en que consistimos las mecanizaciones, asi como un poco de Sheldon antes de continuar" dijo con tono neutral sonando profecional.

"pues veran las mecanizaciones somos criaturas roboticas que vivimos en la onceava dimención que se enlaza con la decima y doceava dimención donde viven heroes, dioses, villanos y demonios dimencionales con un poder abrumador en comparación al de ustedes, para nosotros y las otras razas destruir un universo es solo uno de los niveles más bajos en la gerarquia del poder" dijo Metal tomando una bocanada de aire.

los espectadores lo comprendieron apenas "entonces Sheldon tambien es una mecanización no?" dijo Jenny analizando lo que comprendio.

"exacto pero no es una mecanización comun la sangre de su ancertro es la de una original y es por eso que su poder tuvo que despertarse de la desesperación y la ira" dijo Metal para que todos entendieran mejor.

aunque los expectadores no les gusto comprendieron que por su linaje Sheldon tarde o temprano tendria que sufrir.

"esperen un momento como un ser humano y un robot tuvieron un hijo" Azacel dijo queriendo saber más, esto podria servirle para mejorar sus sacro-aparatos.

"bueno, al tener sangre original no es como cualquier mecanización su estructura es en parte biologica y su sangre tambien es lo suficientemente compatible con la humana como para lograr esto" dijo Metal contestando algunas dudas y aliviando la preocupacion de dos personitas del capitulo uno que empiezan con B y T cada una "ademas en el amor y la guerra todo se vale ¿no?" dijo viendo a las personitas anteriores que se sonrojaron apartando la vista.

"entonces ¿por qué? sus pupilas se volvieron lilas" dijo Jenny sin comprender eso todavia.

"pues las mecanizaciones tenemos sistemas de contra medidas para proteger a los demas de nuestra raza si nos volvemos malvados" dijo cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños con fuerza "el cambio en el color de la pupila de Sheldon es porque mato a una persona y creo que ya saben quien es".

nadie dijo nada saber que esa marca estaria con Sheldon el resto de su vida solo por querer defenderse y sobrevivir, no era justo.

Yario suspiro "se lo que estan pensando y si el mundo no es justo para nadie ni buenos, ni malos" dijo manteniendo una actitud calmada.

Ruby levanto la mano y pregunto "pero como es que Sheldon podia pelear tan bien" dijo con interes, y haciendo que los más científicos tambien ganen interes.

"bueno como dije antes las mecanizaciones somos capaces de guardar en nuestra base de datos movimientos que se puedan usar para la supervivencia, y el padre de Sheldon tenia un dojo, así que entreno a su hijo en lo basico y le mostro movimientos para que aprendiera cuando creciera" dijo Metal para que todos entendieran "eso y el conocia un poco de su linea de sangre" termino su explicación, antes de preguntar "¿alguna otra pregunta?".

"¿como es posible que las autotidades no se dieran cuenta de lo acurrido?" dijo Irina sin entender esa parte.

"si se dieron cuenta, pero lo unico que supieron es que el dojo Lee fue atacado por un ladron y los señores Lee murieron protegiendo a su hijo" dijo Daniel con un poco de tristeza.

los expectadores podian entender el porque de ello pero no es que les gustara mucho, claro con ligeras escepciones.

Dalton suspiro antes de decir "bueno lo mejor sera continuar aun nos faltan fragmentos que ver" termino para que tidos se sentaran,y el procedio a seguir con la visualización.

 **la pantalla se puso negra y luego se escribio en ella *china 5 años despues* la pantalla comenzo a moverse por una ciudad un poco antigua pero se notaba la modernidad en cada parte, y volvio a escribirse *despues de perder a sus padre las autoridades trasladaron a Sheldon a su unica familia conocida por el* siguio hasta llegar a una academia con techo de tejas y paredes pintadas de color concreto mientras los niños salian de ella.**

"bueno al menos tiene familia con la que estar despues de perder a sus padre" dijo Asia recuperando esperanza por Sheldon.

"bueno pues tardaron 2 años en encontrar a su pariente y 1 año en trasladar a Sheldon, con esa persona no a vivido más de 2 años" dijo Courch para que no tuvieran mucha esperanza no iva a terminar bien si la tenian.

 **la pantalla cambia a un niño con un libro lentes de lectura y un poco de acné en su rostro, mientras usaba frenos y caminaba por un parque, y llegando a su hogar.**

 **pero al hacerlo noto a un monton de personas y una ambulancia en ella, dejo caer su li** **bro y comenzo a correr hacia su hogar.**

"¿quien es el?" dijo Tina sin reconocerlo.

"es Sheldon vi una foto de el mas joven en su casa" dijo Bela que iva ocasionalmente a jugar videojuegos con Sheldon.

"hay no jodas,¿cuánto más debe sufrir?" dijo Yang molesta por lo que le ocurria, Weiss la hubiera reprendido al igual que Glynda pero ambas no podian evitar estar deacuerdo con su opinion.

 **Sheldon llego a su hogar y solo pudo ver a un oficial de policia en la puerta "¿qué ocurrio?" pregunto con preocupación.**

 **el oficial lo vio y suspiro "bien primero debo preguntar ¿que eres para la señora Lee?" dijo viendolo interogativamente.**

 **"soy su nieto" Sheldon respondio con voz monotona.**

 **"bueno, lo siento muchacho pero tu abuela fallecio" dijo el oficial con voz profecional y lastimosa.**

nadie dijo nada, no era necesario las lagrimas y muecas de algunos eran más que suficiente para dar a entender lo que sentian.

 **Sheldon solo se mantuvo callado mientras lagrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en sus ojos "entiendo" fue todo lo que pudo decir con voz apagada.**

 **la pantalla comenzo a ponerse negra y otro texto aparecio *5 años despues ataque del cluster, la pantalla comenzo a tomar la imagen de una ciudad con humanos peleando con robots con aspecto de insectos** ***Sheldon se traslado a trenmorton para continuar sus estudios y trabajo de ingenieria***

Jenny solo se limito a ver a Vexus de manera monotona, y está la ignoro queriendo parecer tranquila.

 **se puede ver a un adolecente de ojos café, pelo negro asabache, un pantalon de mezclilla azul, y una sudadera con capucha de color granate.**

 **se encuertra escabullendose a una casa gigante de varios pisos y de color blanco** **, toco la puerta "doctora Wakeman, salga" dijo susurrando de forma fuerte, la puerta se abrio revelando a Noren con su traje de la patrulla Skyway botas de combate negras, un pantalon cafe oscuro, y una chompa de color crema y un casco con la forma de la punta de un misil.**

"eww, esa si es una mala eleccion de ropa" dijo Rarity sin gustarle el uniforme.

"eso es el uniforme de la patrulla Skyway que protege a la tierra, aunque no hacen un buen trabajo" dijo Noren defendiendo su antiguo curzo de actividad.

 **"¿qué necesitas Sheldon?" Noren pregunto, ya que se preparaba para salir a combatir a Vexus y su ejercito.**

 **"encontre a Jenny, esta en el cluster tenemos que ir a salvarla" Sheldon dijo queriendo ayudar a su amiga robótica.**

 **"no creo que debamos Sheldon y crear una nave para llegar al cluster nos tomaria mucho" dijo Noren restan** **dole impprtancia y queriendo concentrarse en el problema principal.**

"¿mama enserio no fuite al cluster ppr tu propia decición?" Jenny le pregunto a su creador un poco dolida por su decinteres.

"bueno, XJ9 habia problemas más grandes en los que preocuparse" dijo Noren de manera profecional, pero su verguenza se notaba en cada palabra, Jenny solo nego con la cabeza y abrazo a Noren con afecto.

"te quiero mama" dijo Jenny.

"y yo a ti Jenny" dijo Noren a su hija.

los demas espectadores solo los vieron con aprovación o desagrado dependiendo de quienes eran.

 **Sheldon solo la vio sorprendido "bueno, no necesitamos una nave podemos usar la de Vexus, sin ningun problema" dijo queriendo convencerla "ademas tanto usted como yo sabemos que no podemos vencer a todo el ejercito de Vexus sin Jenny" termino con voz decidida.**

Rainbow vio esto y solo decidio ser ella misma "baya parece que te tiene mucha confianza, eh?" dijo a Jenny la cual solo aparto la mirada mientras sus mejillas brillavan levemente en color celeste.

"no es como si me importara" dijo Jenny queriendo retar importancia pero su propia voz ligeramente emocionada la traiciono.

tanto Yang, Rainbow, y Courch se hecharon a reir a carcajadas y el rubor de Jenny se intencifico.

Dalton tosio para llamar su atencion y señalo la pantalla que todos volvieron a ver.

 **Noren se mostraba exceptica pero tuvo que validar los argumentos de Sheldon "esta bien pero tendremos que ir con precaución" ella dijo para apresurarse.**

 **"bien, sigame" Sheldon dijo, la pantalla comenzo una transición.**

 **despues de que la pantalla se restableciera se podia ver a Sheldon y a Noren en los controles de la nave, "jovencito me temo que este viaje es demaciado peligroso para ti talvez no lo logres" dijo Noren advirtiendo de que podria ocurrir una tragedia.**

 **"doctora Wakeman, puede que halla conseguido esconder sus emociones de las demas personas, pero yo puedo notar que la ausencia de Jenny la afecto, y estoy seguro que a Jenny le afecto de igual forma su ausencia" dijo Sheldon mirandola a los ojos.**

 **luego él procedio a sentarse a sentarse en el puesto del piloto y agarrar los controles, "pero, ¿por qué vas tan lejos en una relacion que no te concierne?" Noren le pregunto sin entender sus motivos.**

"si, ¿por qué perder el riempo ayudando?" dijo Salem buscando las verdaderas intenciones de Sheldon.

"porque es lo correcto" repondieron Ruby, Asia, Mimosa, hermana Lily, Gasper, Melody, Applebloom y sus amigas, lugo todas se vieron entre si y chocaron los cinco en grupos.

 **Sheldon solo se limito a regresarla a ver y mostro una sonrisa basia "porque yo se lo que es perder a la familia" dijo antes de tomar convicción en sus ojos "y, no pienso dejar que nadie pase por eso si puedo evitarlo" termino con conviccion en cada palabra.**

los espectadores buenos solo sonrieron a los pocos malos durante no más de un segundo, luego perdieron su sonrisa porque ahora comprendian su razon.

 **"ademas puedo que Jenny me considere una molestia en lugar de un amigo, pero yo la considero una amiga y la admiro mucho asi que por eso lo hago" dijo Sheldon mientras tomaba los controles y encendia la nave y la sacaba del planeta.**

 **la escena cambia a Sheldon volviendo a la nave porque se encontraba afuera para pedirle a Jenny que volviera pero ella solo lo ignoro 'ya sabia que me ignoraria, pero aun asi duele' penso, suspiro y fue a los controles para activar la nave pero noto un desperfecto con la fuente de poder.**

"enserio XJ9 me sorprendio que no romaras en importancia su precencia" Noren le dijo a su hija robótica con tono acusador.

"no es mi culpa, era una molestia para mi en ese entonces me seguia a todas parte" dijo Jenny queriendo defenderse.

los expectadores solo la veian con eceptisismo sin con diar en lo que dijo, Metal tosio fuertemente para que todos recuperaran su atencion en la pantalla.

 **Sheldon decidio ir a revisar mientras todos se despedian entre si, se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar a la sala de la fuente de poder.**

 **la pantalla cambia a Sheldon digitando numeros en la holo pantalla que usaba para trabajar "Sheldon la nave no puede arrancar la fuente de poder no fuciona" se escucho la voz de Noren por las vocinas de la sala.**

 **"no se preocupe doctora descubri el problema y lo estoy reparando, cuando diga *ahora* usted intentara encender la nave" Sheldon le respondio y fijo su mirada en la fuente de poder que no tenia su campo de fuerza protector.**

"¿qué esta pensando hacer?" pregunto Vexus que entendio el desperfecto de la nave.

"¿qué sucede con la nave?" pregunto Jenny a Vexus buscando respuestas.

"el problema es que la fuente de energia del reactor no esta pasando energia a toda la nave, necesita un conductor, pero no parece llevarlo a la mano" dijo Vexus exlicando el problema en curso.

"Rias no creeras que?" dijo Akeno a su rey.

"es lo más probable Akeno, pero prefiero no pensarlo" dijo Rias preparandose para lo peor.

 **Sheldon se paro justo en el lugar donde faltaba conducción 'no dejare que lastimen a más' penso mientras levantaba las manos a las dos puntas de conecxión "¡Ahora!" grito para luego colocar ambas manos en las puntas.**

 **la pantalla cambia a Noren "¡Ahora!" escucho gritar a Sheldon y procedio a encender la nave, y comenzar a conducirla de regreso a la Tierra.**

los espectadores no podian expresar lo que sentian, sabian que habia personas dispuestas a sacrificarlo todo por los demas, algunos mejor que otros. pero ver a Sheldon realizar eso y teniendo en cuenta que sus poderes estaban sellados, sin mencionar que la energia para impulsar una nave no era poca cosa.

"s-señorita, Vexus cuanta energia utiliza su nave?" Tsuyu pregunto con vacilación.

Vexus se quedo callada tomo aire y respondio "pues la nave que huse esa vez usaba 10000 voltios de corriente continua" dijo viendo como la nave llegaba a la Tierra en la pantalla.

"10000 voltios?, el cuerpo humano solo soporta de 220 a 240 voltios" grito Brit exaltada por la cantidad de energia, todos se la quedaron viendo "¿qué?, lo aprendi cuando fui a estudiar con Sheldon okey" ella dijo apartando la vista de todos.

Courch comenzo a reirse como loco hasta que se sujeto el estomago con dolor "oh por dios, oh por dios" logro decir antes de seguir riendose.

Dalton suspiro "Courch calmate se que es gracioso, hasta cierto punto pero debemos concentrarnos en lo que ocurre ahora, y lo digo para todos" luego todos recobraron su atencion en la pantalla para ver lo poco que quedaba.

 **la pantalla cambia a Jenny, Bela, Tina y Noren peleando con los robots del cluster, luego comienza a acercarse a una ventana de la nave y entrar para ver la puerta de la sala del reactor.**

 **la puerta se abre y Sheldon comienza a salir, todo su cuerpo tenia raspones, su ropa estaba rasgada en varios lugares mientras intentaba caminar con dificultad y respiraba pesadamente, se acerco a la ventana y miro afuera "baya, lo logramos, he he" dijo y luego puso su espalda en la pared y comenzo a deslizarse hasta llegar al suelo y desmayarse.**

los espectadores no pudieron decir nada era de por si extraño que Sheldon haya logrado soportarlo, pero se dieron cuenta que él no era un ser normal incluso con sus poderes sellados.

"realmente tengo muchas cosas que arreglar" dijo Jenny tomando nota mental de los sucesos.

 **la piel de Sheldon comenzo a volverse ligeramente de color diamante, y sus heridas brillaron con luz diamantina mientras se cerraban lentamente.**

la pantalla se puso negra y finalmente se apago y la esfera del pasado de Sheldon salio y volvio a entrar en la caja.

"bueno eso fue extenuante,... alguna pregunta que tengan" dijo Metal mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

Weiss se levanto" disculpe señor Metal" dijo llamando la atencion del mencionado "pense que dijo que sello los poderes de Sheldon, ¿cómo es que el pudo regenerarse de esa forma?".

"bueno, si selle sus poderes pero no elimine su regeneracion pero esta solo actua si el daño es grave si no no lo hace" dijo Metal para dirigirse a sus compañeros "oigan chicos, ¿quién sigue?".

Dalton levanto su mano "creo que mi alumno debe ser el siguiente, ¿que dicen?" les respondio y pregunto a sus amigos.

ellos se miraron entre si y luego asintieron entre si, "yay, el siguiente es Jaune" dijo Ruby emocionada de ver a su amigo de diferentes formas "pueden no ser mundos tan tetricos como los anteriores" dijo levemente a los heroes.

"pues para serte honesto no elegimos los mundos en realidad son de manera aleatoria" dijo Daiken levemente frotandose la cabeza.

 **bueno amigos y con eso terminamos ahora si aclaraciones porque en donde vivo van a ser las 3 a.m y me debo levantar a las 5 a.m.**

 **bueno lo basico es que cada uno de los personajes esta ligado a un elemento y esos se deben tener en cuenta, luego si es necesario dire otra cosa a tener en cuenta.**

 **Jaune: hielo y actitud divertida y a cierto nivel tonta, pero puede volverse seria y enfadada.**

 **Issei: fuego y actitud de un personaje badass o emo pero genial, pero puede volverse pasivo y compresivo con actitud amable.**

 **Izuku: rayos y actitud seria, e intelectualista con libros y eso, pero puede volverse la actitud de alguien alegre.**

 **Spike: viento y actitud inocente, cercana a la de un niño, pero puede volverse una actitud madura y capaz.**

 **Sheldon: aditamentos roboticos, ligero control sobre el diamante y actitud fria y calculadora, pero que puede llegar a ser afectiva o de esa menera.**

 **Asta: metal en especial el acero y actitud despreocupada y vivasmente optimista, pero sabe cuando tomar la realidad aunque nunca se rinde.**

 **Cabe** **aclarar que todos conservarán de sus rasgos distintivos cómo el murmurar de ideas de Izuku, o la perversión de Issei pero en menor cantidad.**

 **E** **so seria todo hasta la proxima señores y señoras.**


	4. capitulo 3: pasado de desconfianzas

**Bueno esto es incomodo pero regresamos espero que las cosas vayan bien debo admitir que esta es la actividad más emocionante que he realizado.**

 **Bueno por ultimo solo diré que escribir este capítulo realmente fue difícil para mi mente y para mi juicio natural.**

 **Sin hablar que durante las vacaciones me dieron un nuevo teléfono y no se porque pero casi todo lo que escribí se borró.**

 **También quiero pedir disculpas por la mala calidad esto, les explícare esta cuenta no es mía es de mi hermano, así mismo él creó los personajes OC. Pero nunca se atrevió a publicarla porque según él no tenía la suficiente imaginación como para crear una historia yo no intentó crear la.**

 **Seguro si preguntan él porque no cree otra cuenta y comencé a escribir historia y con otros personajes bueno la verdad es que soy de ese tipo de personas que cuando tienen culpa por lo más pequeño que sea no se la pueden quitar y si hubiera hecho eso estaría bastante jodido mi mente.**

 **Y también eso es la razón por la que no pude escribir durante estos últimos dos meses ya que él se dio cuenta de que estaba escribiendo en su cuenta imida prohibió ya que ya que es mi hermano mayor, es más fuerte que yo así que no podía hacer mucho pero lo logré convencer y ahora me permite escribir más agusto Claro que me hizo hacer ciertos cambios ya que no expresé bien los personajes y me hizo ver cosas que tenía mal vistas; los que empezaron a leer desde el 17 de abril del 2019 saltense las palabras en corchetes y vayan directo a la historia {cómo habrá un cambio no muy grande los papeles de Izuku y Spike intercambiarán por eso izuku será aprendiz de Daniel y Spike será aprendiz de Daiken así como cambiarán sus elementos también**

Todos estaban esperando ver lo que ocurria a continuación, Dalton se paró de su asiento y camino hasta el frente de la audiencia "bueno solo diré que se me ocurrió una idea y estoy seguro que me agradeceran" dijo recuperando su sonrisa.

Los espectadores no entendieron a lo que se referia, pero antes de preguntar, Dalton chasqueo los dedos y su ropa brillo.

Dalton estaba parado en el mismo lugar pero su ropa se modifico: ahora llevaba zapatillas de color azul con lineas negras, un pantalón de mesclilla color azul eléctrico, una camiseta de manga corta de color azul con el simbolo de un icebearg en un color azul más claro, y una gabardina azul safiro, pero lo más llamativo de todo era la espada gigante en su espalda de 1 metro de longitud con todo y mango, 5 centímetros de ancho.(N/A: sí lo sé mucho azul pero son personajes de mi hermano).

Los espectadores se asombraron por su cambio, pero antes de que cualquiera dijera algo, Dalton estiro su brazo a la pared de la derecha y en esta se formaron 6 portales de color azúl.

Los portales vibraron levemente y de ellos salieron nuevos espectadores como son:

DXD: Gabriel, Penemue, Griselda, Barakiel y por último Ophis.

RWBY: Qrow, Winter, Taiyang, Raven, Gira, Kali, y por último Hazel.

BHA: Gran Torino, Aizawa, Inko Midoriya y Tomura.

Los nuevos espectadores no entendian donde se encontraban pero antes de que alguien preguntar a algo.

Ocurrío un borron rojo que se estrelló contra Qrow "papá Qrow" dijo Ruby mientras lo abrazaba con una fuerza destructiva.

Yang camino hasta Raven pero está ni atención le puso, o eso fue hasta que Yang la tomo del cuello de su camisa y la levanto "¿tienes idea de cuanto tiempo te busque?" le grito con dolor mientras Raven no tenia idea de como reaccionar, Yang aflojo su agarre y bajo a Raven antes de abrazarla con fuerza y llorar en su hombro.

Lo único que Raven hizo es devolverle el abrazo vacilando un poco pero luego aumentando su agarre y ella también comenzó a llorar levemente "lo siento" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Los demás espectadores comenzaron a saludarse entre si, claro que algunos se veían entre si con miradas no muy buenas.

Dalton se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de todos "bueno antes de decirles porqué me cambié les explicaremos porque están aquí a nuestros nuevos invitados" dijo conservando su sonrisa.

{Una explicación _dimensional_ más tarde}.

"déjenme ver si entendí bien" dijo Aizawa "estamos aquí para ver distintas realidades de estos jovenes que ustedes decidieron tomar como alumnos ¿verdad?" termino mientras miraba a Daniel que fue él que les explico todo.

"exactamente" respondió Daniel viéndolo a los ojos.

"¿y que pasa con nuestras obligaciones y deberes que estábamos realizando?" Aizawa volvio a preguntar sabiendo que tenía asuntos que tratar, y esto llamo la atención de los demás espectadores que regresaron a ver a los heroes D (dimensionales para no confundirlos con los de boku no hero).

Metal sólo se aclaró la garganta y dijo "bueno si es por el tiempo no se preocupen porque en este lugar el tiempo pasa mucho más rápido de lo normal, solo para hacerse una idea 1 dia aqui es 1 millonésima de segundo de su mundo" termino con una cara inexpresiva.

Los espectadores parecian sorprendidos al principio pero comenzaron a atenuarse hasta dejarlo pasar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Dalton sonrio aun más, si eso de por sí era posible "bueno ahora su segunda sorpresa" dijo y procedio a desenfundar su espada.

La espada de Dalton era gigante por decirlo asi, pero se adaptaba a su tamaño que era más o menos de 1,80 m, la empuñadura estaba enrollada con cinta color azulado y la hoja era tan brillante como el sol en la mañana, tenía un trozo de hielo al final de la empuñadura que daba la impresión de nevar por dentro, además en la union de la hoja y la empuñadura estaban separadas por una guarda que parecia estar hecho de energía color zafiro.

Los espectadores más débiles perdieron la fuerza en sus piernas solo por la presión ejercida por la espada y los más fuertes a duras penas lograron mantenerse en pie.

Ruby tenía estrellas en los ojos aunque estaba en el suelo casi sin fuerzas "esa espada es increíble y se siente increíblemente poderosa" los demas espectadores solo pudieron estar de acuerdo con su afirmación, pero por lo demas se quedaron callados.

"bueno, si es poderosa pero tiene una función aún más increíble" Dalton dijo con impaciencia por mostrar la otra función de su espada "pero para realizarla necesito que todos cierren los ojos, ya me entienden" termino viendo como los espectadores cerraban los ojos, entonces Dalton hizo un corte en el aire sobre ellos.

Nadie podia explicar la sensación era increíblemente reconfortante y calmante, al abrir los ojos nadie dijo nada solo se podía notar que la mayoria gano unos ojos llorosos.

Frente a ellos ahora se encontraban un monton de personas: una mujer de 1,72 m de alto con un traje de sacerdotisa japonés, cabello negro en una cola de caballo alta, ojos color morado, tenia una cara confundida.

La segunda persona era un hombre bastante mayor de 1,79 m con pelo blanco/grisáceo, ojos color verde, llevaba tunicas blancas con una soga de hilos de oro que estaba amarrada en su cintura como un cinturón, y tenía una mirada cálida en su rostro.

También habían un monton de niños como de 8 a 10 años cada uno llevaba un conjunto de ropa peeo en su mayoria llevaban suéteres, chalecos y pantalones con cambios ligeros de color pero en total eran como 10 niños.

Una mujer de no mas de 1,65 m con el pelo negro suelto, ojos color lila claro, y llevaba un uniforme de academía compuesto de un suéter rojizo, una camisa color crema, una corbata negra y una falda corta cuadriculada gris.

Habia una mujer de 1,68 m llevaba una capucha blanca, y un conjunto de vestido de combate negro, su cabello era rojizo pero lo suficientemente oscuro para ser confundido con el negro excepto en las puntas que eran rojas, y tenia los ojos de color plateado.

Un hombre de 1,75 m cabello largo negro con lineas grisáceas sujetado en una cola de caballo alta, tenía una expresión sabia y calmada pero se notaba su sorpresa, llevaba pantalones de vestir de color grisáceo y un chaleco verde oscuro sobre una camisa de un verde más claro.

A su lado se encontraba una mujer un poco más baja de como 1,70 m de altura tenia los ojos de color magenta y el pelo de color negro mezclado con un rosa oscurro excepto por un mechón de su cabello que también era magenta, llevaba un conjunto parecido al del hombre anterior pero con un toque más femenino.

Había otro hombre de 1,70 m con cabello rojizo oscuro, ojos verdes y tenia la ropa de un minero con todo y overol e incluso casco, todo en si parecía una persona normal si no fuera por las ligeras escamas reptilianas en su nariz.

También habia una mujer bastante parecida, pero con el cabello castaño y ojos grisáceos y tenía ligeras pecas por sus manos y su rostro.

Apeteció una chica de no más de 1,62 m de altura su tono de piel era mestizo y su cabello era cafe oscuro y tenia un conjunto de ropa de color verde oscuro con tonos más claros y llevaba una gabardina de color violeta.

Una mujer joven con el pelo oscuro y lacio que colgaba justo debajo de sus hombros. Tenía un lunar debajo de su mejilla derecha, llevaba ropa que consistía en un traje largo oscuro sin mangas, guantes de color claro que le llegaban justo por debajo de los codos, un cinturón con una hebilla angular y una especie de capa con capucha de color claro sujeta al traje con dos botones redondos.

Luego se encontraban dos personas más uno era un hombre de no más de 1,75 m y bastante delgado con una camisa de vestir de color negro, un pantalón blanco sencillo y su cabello era de color de negro recortado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era que le faltaba la mano derecha que era reemplazada por una áurica. La segunda era una mujer como de 10 cm más pequeña con un vestido sencilo de color turquesa pero sencillo y su cabello es de color celeste claro, ondeado y desordenado, a poco más de la altura de los hombros y sus ojos eran de color rojo.

Vieron a una mujer que tenía un gran parecido con Noelle, sus ojos eran de color violeta y su cabello de color plateado pero a diferencia de Noelle, ella tenía su cabello recogido en una sola coleta y era un poco más alta con una figura más desarrollada.

Nadie podia contener las lágrimas, de los que los conocían de buena manera solo pudieron hacer lo único que se les vino a la mente y fue correr a abrazar a las personas que .

Las personas que aparecieron fueron: Shuri Himejima, Elohim, {Shuki, Karoku, Loren, Edison, Hiden, Mashiko, Mitsune, Kiota, Melanie, Shinani}(todos los amigos pequeños que perdió Kiba), Raynare, Summer Rose, Li Ren, An Ren, Iruka Amitola, Ino Amitola, Monserad Reinart, Nana Shimura, Zeno Shimura, Kiru Shigaraki y Acier Silva respectivamente a su descripción.(N,A: si lo sé no tengo imaginación)

"mamá" dijo Ruby mientras lloraba en el pecho de su madre mientras la abrazaba.

Summer solo pudo sonreír mientras le devolvía el abrazo pero fue tomada por sorpresa por el abrazo de otra persona y al verlo solo pudo decir "es bueno verte cariño" dandole un beso en la mejilla a Qrow.

Elohim fue a saludar y abrazar a sus hijos los cuales intentaban contener las lágrimas de alegría de verlo otra vez, incluso Azacel fue y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Akeno estaba pasmada de ver a su madre pero no pasaron ni 2 segundos para que fuera a abrazarla seguida de su padre y al igual que Ruby con su madre no pudo contener las lágrimas de alegría.

Y así fue con todos los que vieron a amigos y familiares perdidos, hasta Hazel dejo su odio a Ozpin al ver a su hermana de pie frente a él. Cabe aclarar que es la perdida de este odio sólo era momentánea actualmente.

Pero Rias no estaba muy contenta que digamos de ver a Raynare "¿qué está haciendo ella aquí?" dijo con molestia lo cual fue apoyada por las que ya la habían conocido.

Antes de que Raynare pudiera responder Yario se paro entre ellas "se que puede ser molesto para ustedes verla pero deben entender que no es su culpa, fue Kokabiel el culpable de todo ello" dijo mirandolas calmadamente, pero ellas no tenían mucha atención en ello.

"bien, dejare claro una cosa" dijo Dalton llamando la atención de todos "mi espada solo me permite revivir a personas que sean buenas, así que ya se harán una idea" fue todo lo que dijo queriendo que todo se calmara.

Antes de que cualquier parte comenzará a pelear Raynare fue abrazada por Penemue "hay Ray como te extrañe" ella dijo con ligeras lágrimas en los ojos, mientras la abrazaba. aunque Raynare movía los brazos fuertemente queriendo safarse del agarre de Penemue.

Los que no tenian a quien abrazar o decir hola solo se mantuvieron al margen al igual que los héroes D.

Courch empezó a reírse de ver a tanta gente llorando, pero lo más gracioso de todo era como All Might lloraba y abrazaba a su maestra a la que parecia faltarle algo de aire.

Daniel golpeó a Courch para que guardará silencio y no arruine el momento.

Cuando todo parecia calmarse Dalton se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos "bueno supongo que los recién llegados tienen preguntas de porque estan aqui así que las contestaré".

{una explicación mas tarde}

"y por eso estan aqui" Dalton dijo viendo la cara de extrañeza de algunos y la aceptación de otros "bien sin mas interrupciones comenzemos a ver el pasado de Jaune" termino para proceder a sentarse, vieron como una esfera azul oscuro salir de la caja y entrar a la pantalla, las luces se volvieron amarillas y se atenuaron.

Los espectadores solo hicieron caso y se sentaron claro que ahora había más sofás para los nuevos espectadores cada uno sentandose cerca de su familia o amigos.

(N/A:aquí me gustaría aclarar algo que no aclare antes por mi hermano y es que los niños amigos de Kiba fueron devueltos a su hogar o más bien dicho a su _dimensión)_

Dalton tomo el control y presionó empezar encendiendo la pantalla.

 **La escena comenzó mostrando un pequeño bosque aunque sus árboles eran inmensos como cerca de 10 m de altura.**

 **Se oye una risita infantil y se ve a una niña pequeña rubia de ojos azules profundos mientras llevaba un vestido celeste claro de una solo piesa.**

 **"Jaune muevete, no me alcanzarás si siempre corres tan lento" ella dijo para que luego aparesca un niño rubio de ojos azules de no más de 9 años con una sudadera con capucha azul con Pumpkin Pete Hoodieen el frente mientras llevaba pantalones de vestir negros y zapatillas blancas.**

 **"Johana espérame ya te dije que no debemos meternos en el bosque podríamos perdernos o lastimarnos" dijo Jaune con expresión preocupada y cautelosa mientras miraba alrededor.**

La mayoría de la audiencia tenia expresiones felices o calmadas, claro que con excepciones como Yang, Cinder, Salem, All for one pero por razones distintas.

A Yang no le agradaba a donde iba esto le recordó a cuando ella arrastró a su hermana en busqueda de su madre y casi mueren.

Mientras que a los demás solo les aburría lo que ocurría.

Pero todos admitían que Jaune pequeño y su hermana eran adorables.

 **Jaune y Johana continuaron caminando hasta llegar a un prado solitario a excepción de una manada de** **Beowolfs pequeños como perros, pero los niños no parecieron impresionarse en lo más mínimo.**

 **Jaune tenia una expresión calmada y Johana tenia estrellas en sus ojos, entonces ella comenzó a correr a ellos seguida de cerca por Jaune.**

Los no pertenecientes a RWBY se veían con rostro de ligero disgusto por las criaturas en la pantalla.

"entonces supongo que eso es Grimm ¿verdad?" pregunto Noren analizando a las bestias negras con huesos.

"si, pero solo son cachorros los adultos son más grandes y más intimidantes" sorprendentemente fue Salem la que contesto su duda.

"¿pero que están haciendo al acercarse a los grimm sin preocuparse?" Pyrrha dijo preocupada por lo que pudo haberle pasado a Jaune.

"bueno, escuché historias en las que los Arc tenian una extraña conexión con los grimm" dijo Summer "veamos si son solo historias" termino con esa frase en solo un susurró.

Salem sabía de lo que podía lograr un Arc de corazón puro, claro que era difícil de aceptar para ella.

"bueno, yo no me preocuparía tanto" dijo Rainbow señalando a la pantalla, por lo cual todos recuperaron su atención a ella.

 **Se podía ver a Johana jugar con los Beowolfs como si fueran perros comunes y corrientes, Jaune estaba un poco más atrás sentado viendo a su hermana jugar sin preocupaciones.**

 **Jaune suspiro "bien ya lo sabemos te agradan mucho pero sabes que lo mejor es irnos antes de que llegue el alfa o tendremos problemas con mamá"** , **entonces un cachorro Beowolf se le acercó y el solo se puso a acariciarlo.**

La audiencia estaba sin palabras en especial los pertenecientes a RWBY "como es posible que no los ataquen" fue todo lo que dijo Blake sin comprender nada de lo ocurrido.

"como dijo Summer, he escuchado historias sobre de lo que eran capaces los Arc pero jamas pensé que serían tan ciertas" dijo Qrow también impresionado.

"bueno, al menos ellos no sufriran daño por esas cosas" dijo Celestia agradecida de que las cosas parecían normales hasta la fecha.

 **Ambos niños estaban jugando con los Grimm hasta que se ve que a la escena entrá un Beowolf más grande e intimidante.**

 **Jaune lo ve y no hace más que suspirar de cansancio por ello, el Grimm se posiciona detras de Jaune pero no lo ataca solo se lo queda mirando con curiosidad como si esperará algo.**

 **Entonces Jaune se para y lo enfrenta cara a cara por así decirlo, el Grimm** **se** **agachó** **hasta que estaban a la misma altura y Jaune solo levantó la mano y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y él Beowolf se agachó más hasta acostarse en el suelo y disfrutar de las caricias.**

 **"ves no es tan malo" dijo Johana** **mientras** **se subía a la espalda del Grimm.**

 **"solo dices eso porque tu y yo somos los únicos que podemos tener una relación tan estrecha con los Grimm y aun así solo funciona cuando estamos solos" dijo Jaune sin dejar de acariciar la barbilla del Beowolf.**

"jejejeje" sorprendentemente la pequeña risita vino de Fluttershy "inclusive esas bestias pueden ser amigables" puede que ella no sea la más valiente en varias cosas, pero cuando se trata de animales ella ayuda a cualquiera.

 **Estaban jugando hasta que se escucho un gruñido proveniente del bosque todos se regresaron a ver su causa.**

 **Se podia ver a una criatura negra y enorme no se parecía al Grimm porque su cuerpo no era de material negro sino que parecia estar hecha de energia oscura tenía brazos largos como de 1 m y eran mostruosos con garras afiladas y su rostro parecia la de un ogro solo que todos sus dientes eran colmillos, media cerca de 3 m de alto y no parecia tener ninguna esencia además de instinto asesino.**

 **Jaune vio a la criatura y solo pudo pensar en correr para salvar su vida pero recordo a los Beowolfs y a su hermana.**

 **El alfa Beowolf se posiciono frente a los cachorros, Jaune y Johana; y gruñó como advertencia a la nueva criatura que apareció.**

"¿q-qué es esa cosa?" dijo Weiss disgustada por el nuevo ser que apareció.

"es un Shitoru y por su apariencia supongo que debe ser un clase _C_ como maximo" dijo Dalton sin quitar su atencion de la pantalla.

"si no es por molestar" dijo Ruby dirigiendo su mirada a Daniel, "¿qué son?".

"son criaturas hechas de maldad pura que solo quieren herir y consumir la energía del ser que atrapan" dijo Daniel viendo a Ruby.

"oh, como los Grimm" dijo Nora solo con poca emoción, a lo que Salem levantó una ceja tal vez podría sacar ideas de estos seres.

"no exactamente, son peor solo pueden ser controlados por seres de su misma especie no obedecen a nadie más" dijo Courch viendo a Salem la cual solo resopló con molestía.

"además, mientras mayor es su clase más inteligentes son, así como su poder pero a diferencia de ellos Grimm no buscan destrucción sin sentido sino más bien matanza y daño" dijo Dalton estremeciéndose por los vagos recuerdos de combatir esas cosas.

Los espectadores al ver esto pensaron que era bueno no tenerlos en su mundo aunque no sabían qué estos se encontraban a lo largo del multiverso y no era la única amenaza que existía.

 **Jaune se preparo para salir corriendo con su hermana, pero el Shitoru desapareció en menos de un segundo y golpeó al alfa a un lado como si fuera un simple muñeco de trapo, agarro a las crías y también las arrojó sin importarle.**

 **Antes de que pudiera agarrar a su hermana Jaune se interpuso y la bestia lo agarro para lanzarlo al aire.**

 **El Shitoru flexión sus rodillas y salto para acabar con la vida de Jaune, "¡Jaune, no!" grito Johana con miedo por la seguridad de su hermano.**

Los espectadores cercanos a Jaune no gritaron porque sabian que tuvo que salir bien, sino no lo habrían conocido pero eso no significaba que el sentimiento de preocupación desaparezca.

 **Jaune vio como el monstruo se acercaba y solo pudo hacer una señal a su hermana para que se alejará, entonces el Shitoru estiro su brazo oscuro sujetando a Jaune y arrojandolo al suelo frente a su hermana.**

 **"Jaune" Johana grito con preocupación y corrió a abrazar a su hermano para protegerlo del monstruo.**

 **El Shitoru aterrizó frente a ellos y preparó sus garras para matarlos, pero en ese instante apareció el alfa Beowolf mordiendo su brazo para detenerlo.**

 **Pero el Shitoru no se mostro sorprendido simplemente movio su otro brazo y lo corto en pedazos a una velocidad segadora.**

Los espectadores que normalmente se enfrentaban a Grimm estaban en conflicto en primera porque el Beowolf era peligroso y les agrado que lo destruyeran, pero tambien quiso proteger a Jaune y su hermana algo que no era muy común en los Grimm.

"eso no fue muy reconfortante que dígamos" dijo Taiyang sin entender en su totalidad sus emociones conflictivas.

Todos los espectadores asintieron de acuerdo, incluso Raven estuvo de acuerdo con su ex marido.

 **Jaune solo pudo ver horrorizado como el Grimm caía muerto y el monstruo recuperaba su atención en él y su hermana.**

 **Su cuerpo reaccionó más por instinto que por otra cosa y quito a su hermana protegiendola con su cuerpo mientras la garra de la bestia se acercaba.**

Casi toda la audiencia contuvo la respiración con anticipación.

 **El mundo comenzo a ir en camara lenta con la garra acercandose cada vez más, fue entonces cuando la escena cambia a una toma a nivel molecular en Jaune y sus celulas se agitan hasta brillar en tono azul.**

 **La camara vuelve a la normalidad y Jaune mueve su mano lo suficientemente rápido para detener la garra sin esfuerzo** **mientras que la pantalla era cubierta por un brillo azul haciendo que algunos espectadores tuvieran que taparse los ojos.**

 **cuando todo se** **despejo si podía ver el brazo de Jaune sosteniendo la garra** **"corre, yo me encargo" dijo Jaune viendo al Shitoru y haciendo señas a su hermana lo cual era raro de entender ya que la cámara no lo enfocaba bien, Johana queria rechistar pero al ver el cambio en su hermano decidió hacer caso y buscar ayuda.**

 **La cámara por fin logro enfocar a Jaune mostrando su cambió, tenia las mismas ropas pero ahora tenían un toque como si hubieran estado en una nevada (como la ropa de Jack Frost) su pelo se habia vuelto azul océano al igual que sus ojos y sus zapatillas ahora tenían marcas azul eléctrico con forma de copos** **, su mirada era tranquila y sus ojos parecían estar en blanco pero no perdían su factor de concentración.**

Nadie en la audiencia entendia que pasaba, los de RWBY sabian de esta forma de Jaune pero tambien era extrañamente diferente de la que habían visto, todavía no entendían cómo o por qué la activaba hasta que escucharon una ligera risa proveniente de Dalton "jaja, su primer despertar" luego vió como el resto de la audiencia tenia su atención en él y suspirando respondió sus preguntas no formuladas, poniendo pausa.

"él es de la misma raza que yo, aunque mi existencia es díficil de entender" tomo un momento y continuó "el es un hyperjin, y cuando dije su primer despertar prefiero mostrarles eso al intermedio de la visualización, despues de todo no es tan larga como la de Sheldon, creo".

Todos entendieron y recobraron su atención en la pantalla, pero solo los más veteranos se dieron cuenta de la diferencia de poder entre Sheldon y Jaune, aunque esta de por si ya era notoria.

Dalton pulso continuar.

 **Jaune no soltó la garra hasta asegurarse que su hermana se habia ido al igual que los Beowolfs, entonces la solto y esquivó un corte con su otra garra.** **La** **criatura parecia molesta** **y comenzó a gruñir.**

 **Después** **de un momento ambos corrieron contra él otro, empezaron una lucha de puños y esquives, no era necesario ver las cosas ninguno parecia verse afectado por el combate pero Jaune no entendía esto "estoy seguro que lo lastimé en el combate" murmuró para si mismo un recuerdo de cuando golpeó a la criatura en su ojo dejándola gravemente herida en esa área, pero ahora no tenia nada.**

' ** _Deja de preocuparte por algo insignificante, y concéntrate en el combate'_** **dijo** **una** **voz** **escalofriante** **en la mente de Jaune pero antes de que preguntara el Shitoru lo golpeó y lo mando a volar a unos árboles.**

"¿quién dijo eso?" pregunto Pyrrha preocupada por la voz en Jaune, parecia la de Venom pero más escalofriante.

"un viejo amigo, nada más" dijo Dalton y luego puso una sonrisa nostálgica, pero dejó esos pensamientos y se concentró en la pantalla.

Los espectadores no entendían nada pero sabían que era mejor preguntar cuando terminará la visualización.

 **Jaune comenzó a levantarse y vió al Shitoru el cual estaba como si nada le hubiera ocurrido, en cambio él estaba con sus ropas ligeramente rasgadas.**

 **Jaune empezó a correr hacia el Shitoru pero su velocidad era segadora en un momento estaba detrás del Shitoru en otro estaba en frente y así continuó para confundirlo, hasta que el Shitoru tenia los ojos en una ligera espiral.**

 **Se acercó a la criatura y saltó levemente frente a ella para luego lanzar un opercont a su rostro levantándola pero el Shitoru se dió cuenta de esto e hizo volteretas para luego caer parada.**

 **Pero en ese instante Jaune se dió cuenta de algo, la mandíbula de la bestia estaba rota pero no pasó ni 5 segundos y esta se arregló como si nada.**

 **"¿qué, no jodas?" dijo Jaune viendo que la bestia también tenía una regeneración acelerada.**

Los espectadores estaban impresionados por esto pero se mantenian tranquilos.

"eso es injusto" dijo Uraraka sin agradarle la ventaja de ese Shitoru sobre Jaune.

Nadie más dijo nada pero se notaba la preocupación de NPR y RWBY por su amigo.

 **Empezaron otro despliegue de poder entre sí mientras arremetían el uno contra el otro, en el bosque resonaban sus golpes uno tras otro generándose corrientes de viento masivas, a las cuales ni los Grimm se les acercaban.**

 **Jaune logro esquivar por poco un golpe de izquierda del Shitoru y realizaba una barrida a los pies de la bestia haciendola perder el equilibrio y caer levemente. El salto sobre la bestia y giró en el aire para luego dar un puñetazo en el estómago del Shitoru y undirlo en el suelo mientras este se cuartea, luego volvió a saltar alejándose de la bestia mientras esta se paraba mientras regeneraba su estómago.**

 ** _"No importa cuanto lastimes al monstruo este no caera a menos que lo purifiques, solo haz lo que te diga entendido"_** **se volvió a escuchar esa voz escalofriante, pero Jaune viéndose sin opciones decidió hacer caso para terminar con ésto.**

 **Entonces Jaune corrió hacia el Shitoru pero su velocidad era mostruosa y comenzó otra arremetida mientras el Shitoru se protegía con sus brazos.**

 **' _encuentra un punto donde su guardia sea baja_ ' Jaune no entendía hasta encontrarlo, ' _ahora desorientalo_ ' Jaune lo hizo usando su velocidad para dar repetidos golpes en la cabeza sin permitirle comprender lo que sucedía, _'ahora piensa en las cosas más felices que has hecho_ ' tambien lo siguió fue entonces cuando sus manos comenzaron a brillar ligeramente blancas, _'por ultimo junta las manos y libera la energía mientras gritas *ilumineit*'_ dijo mientras Jaune se preparaba _' no olvides soltarla donde su guardia es debil'._**

Los espectadores estaban impacientes por este ataque parecia que sería impresionante solo por el nombre.

"¿qué hace ese ataqué?" pregunto Nora dando saltitos frente a Dalton, él solo le indico que se fuera a sentar para explicar pero una vez que se sento él no dijo nada más que señalar la pantalla.

 **Jaune paso bajo los brazos del Shitoru e hizo lo que se le dijo** **, entonces** **extendió sus manos juntas (N/A: como en dragón ball) y grito con todas sus fuerzas "¡ILUMINEIT!".**

 **De las manos de Jaune salió disparado un rayode energía blancuzca que le dió de lleno al Shitoru, el monstruo empezaba a desintegrarse sin poder regenerarse del daño hasta que un brazo salió del rayo e intento agarrar a Jaune.**

 **Jaune al ver esto solo pudo incrementar la fuerza que ponía "¡Aaaaaaaah!" grito mientras daba todo lo que le quedaba en ese ataqué, por fin el Shitoru término hecho polvo pero no sin dejar un regalo para Jaune rasguñando su espalda mientras que el rayo iba desapareciendo.**

 **Todo el polvo se concentro en un punto y entro en un portal de color grisáceo, Jaune solo lo vió irse antes de desmayarse perdiendo su transformación**.

Muchos tenian cara de no entender y otros tenían cara de preocupación por Jaune.

"bueno no se preocupen él esta bien, y los Grimm no lo atacarían sin una razon y no la tenían como para hacerlo" dijo Yario en tono serio.

"¿como esta bien si ese monstruo lo lastimó en la espalda?" dijo Yang con molestia pero solo fue recibida por una mirada inexpresiva de Metal, lo que hizo que se callara.

"¿ya terminamos para que nos expliquen un poco de lo sucedido?" dijo Ironwood con un mayor interes en el joven Arc y su potencial.

"lo siento, Jimmy pero el ya esta en Beacon" dijo Qrow recibiendo un pequeño codazo de Summer en su costado pero aun así conservaba su sonrisa.

 **El viento soplaba sin problemas era acojedor si no se tenía en cuenta tanto los árboles como el suelo destruidos, de pronto se abre un portal de color azulado y de el sale Dalton.**

 **Al ver al niño en el suelo se acerca a él y revisa sus signos vitales, al encontrarlos normales se sienta al lado del cuerpo dormido de Jaune y pone una mano en su pecho para luego expulsar un poco de su energía entonces la herida de su espalda sano pero dejo cicatriz.**

 **Suspirando Dalton comenzo a hacer sellos con las manos, luego colocó ambas manos en el pecho de Jaune y sus ojos brillaron levemente mientras Jaune soltaba un gruñido de dolor.**

 **Entonces Dalton escucho pasos se levantó y sonrió al ver a Jaune "nos volveremos a ver, y espero que para entonces sigas teniendo ese corazón" luego se levantó, atravesó el portal y este se desvaneció.**

 **Entonces entra Johana con un hombre alto y rubio con una armadura bastante basica pero que cumplia con su propósito (N/A: así como Jaune en el volumen 4 pero con armadura completa) siendo bastante alto y con una expresión preocupada.**

 **"ahi esta papá" dijo Johana a su padre.**

 **"ya lo vi lo mejor será llevarlo a casa" dijo el padre de Jaune con una voz profunda.**

Dalton viendo que nadie decía nada se levantó y comenzó a hablar "bueno comencemos a responder algunas preguntas antes de continuar" y procedió a poner pausa.

Weiss levantó la mano, Dalton solo le señalo que procediera "¿qué son exactamente los hyperjin?".

"bueno somos una raza más conocida por su adaptabilidad, aparté nos parecemos mucho a los humanos tanto mentalmente como anatómicamente y es por eso que la antepasado de Jaune pudo tener un hijo con un hyperjin, es más por eso es posible que sus amigos existan en la actualidad" dijo Dalton contestando las preguntas de muchos.

"eso quiere decir que las hermanas de Jaune tienen el mismo potencial de despertar esos poderes" dijo Pyrrha llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"no exactamente, siendo honesto no se porque sus amigos pudieron despertar sus poderes pero lo que si sé es que ocurrirán problemas y ellos van a estar involucrados" dijo Dalton sin su sonrisa y con una mirada seria "¿alguna otra pregunta?".

"¿a qué se refería con se primer despertar?" dijo Noren de forma analítica.

"ah, bueno eso es porque así es como los hyperjin denominamos cuando uno de nosotros despierta una habilidad que tenemos y por la que somos más conocidos" Dalton dijo tomo un respiro y continuó "nuestra habilidad nos permite que cuando nuestro ADN sinte que estamos en peligro de muerte se conecta con otra versión de nosotros que tenga el poder suficiente para vencer al peligro y nos permite usar ese poder hasta acabar con la amenaza" todos pero absolutamente todos (N/A: excepto los héroes D) estaban sorprendidos sin entender que pensar o decir esa habilidad era demasiado OP "pero incluso esa habilidad tiene debilidades pero no las dire por los villanos presentes" dijo entrecerrando los ojos viendo a dichos villanos.

"Pero continuemos que aún falta" dijo Daniel.

 **\--2 años despues--**

 **Se puede ver un niño de 11 años con el pelo rubio, ojos azul marino, una chaqueta blanca, pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas.**

 **Este niño era Jaune Arc y se encontraba en un lote baldío entrenando con una espada de madera, entonces la cámara se va alejando poco a poco para mostrar que el lote baldío formaba parte de un enorme Castillo.**

Varios espectadores estaban asombrados en especial los de RWBY no tenían palabras para decir o si quiera hablar.

Entonces fue Nora la que rompió el incómodo silencio "¡Jauney tiene un castillo!" gritando de su manera habitual y dando pequeños saltitos en su sofá.

"Señor" preguntó Glynda a Ozpin el cual no quitaba su mirada de la pantalla "¿usted sabía de esto?" hizo su pregunta bastante lógica.

"Bueno, tenía una idea sobre esto pero eran sólo suposiciones" respondió sin más el director de Beacon.

 **Fue en ese momento que la puerta que daba al patio en el que se encontraba Jaune, fue abierta de golpe y dio paso al padre de Jaune.**

 **Esta era Arios Arc actual patriarca de la familia, llevaba una armadura bastante parecida a la de la vez anterior en la que apareció pero está ahora era de un color dorado en vez de blancuzco.**

 **"Jaune, pensé haberte dicho que tenías prohibido entrenar" le dijo el patriarca del los Arc a su único hijo varón.**

 **"Pero cómo voy a convertirme en un cazador si ni siquiera me dejas entrenar lo básico" preguntó desconcertado él joven rubio.**

En este punto algunos espectadores tenían suma atensión en la pantalla, ya que los que no vivían en el mundo de Remnant entendieron que en este existían criaturas peligrosas y no entrenar a un niño para siquiera defenderse les parecía una locura.

"mmmm,¿por qué el señor Arc incluso haría algo como eso?, los civiles tienen entrenamiento básico como para huir" dijo Ironwood extrañandose de ese comportamiento.

Glynda tenía una mirada pensativa 'eso explicaría muchas cosas' pensó pero no fue la única, este pensamiento fue compartido por el equipo RWBY y NPR el saber la falta de entrenamiento de su amigo.

 **El Arc mayor sólo vio a su hijo un momento antes de responderle "Jaune tú nunca te convertirás en un cazador, así que regresa y deja de perder el tiempo en ello" terminó de dar su orden para luego regresar por las puertas dejando las abiertas para que Jaune entrara.**

 **Lo que no supo es que para un niño que tu padre te diga que tus sueños no se puede cumplir es de los peores errores que se puede cometer.**

"oh rayos, eso sí es poca confianza" dijo Yang sin animarse a hacer una broma por lo tensa de la situación y porque tampoco sabría cómo reaccionar si su padre le dijera eso.

Blake sólo se acercó a sus padres un poco más, sabía que era dejarlos por la causa y que ellos no tuvieran el mismo pensamiento pero nunca fueron tan directos en lo que decía.

Weiss podía simpatizar un poco con Jaune en este ámbito al igual que Noelle y Fina las cuales nunca tuvieron un gran apoyo de su familia.

 **Jaune tenía lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos intentando no derramar las.**

' **Yo solo quería ser un héroe para ayudar a los demás y enorgullecer a mi familia como a mis ancestros' penso Jaune dejando por fin correr sus lágrimas.**

 **{Cambio de escena interior del Castillo: Arios}**

 **Se podía ver a Arios caminar por los pasillos del Castillo las paredes eran decoradas por cuadros de grandes guerreros todos compartían rasgos similares: rubios, ojos azules y una sonrisa idiota en su rostro.**

 **Este era el pasillo de los guerreros Arc, los anteriores líderes de los Arc así como sus anteriores protectores cada uno conmemorado con un cuadro representando lo.**

"wow, supongo que Jaune sí la tiene difícil con una familia llena de héroes." dijo Ruby escuchando la explicación en la pantalla lo cual fue apoyado por lo cual fue apoyado por muchos otros, en especial los más cercanos al caballero.

Con cada momento que pasaba Weiss se sentía peor por como trato a Jaune sólo porque la invitó a salir, pero el pasado en el pasado y ella ya no podía cambiarlo, lo único que podía hacer era intentar arreglar el futuro.

 **"En serio, era necesario hacer eso señor" en ese momento un hombre de no más de 1,60 m; el cual llevaba zapatos de vestir negro un esmoquin negro con el cual llevaba zapatos de vestir negros, con una camisa gris y una corbata de color azul marino, cabello de color castaño, con un bigote a juego y ojos color turquesa.**

 **"Ya lo sabes Marco tu familia y la mía han compartido esta información por generaciones. No quiero que mi hijo se meta en problemas por ello mucho más odiaría el verlo sufrir" dijo Arios con una mirada de odio, pero no era dirigida el mayordomo, si no a nadie realmente: excepto a sí mismo.**

Esto fue algo con lo que los padres pudieron simpatizar nunca era fácil poner límites a sus hijos, en especial cuando los lastimaba pero sabían que de no hacerlo sería mucho peor.

 **"Lo sé señor pero aún así debe admitir que se sobre pasó poco por lo menos debería dejarlo entrenar lo básico después de todo es el siguiente en la línea de los Arc" respondió Marco viendo con preocupación a su amigo.**

 **"Marco acaso ya lo olvidaste recuerda lo que dicen los escritos antiguos hechos por el primer Arc" respondió Arios.**

 **Después de todo tenía razón, fue un mensaje dejado por Dreisus Arc el primer Arc. Un hombre que data de la misma edad en la que los dos hermanos estuvieron presentes en el mundo.**

Esto llamó la atención de varios entre los espectadores en especial de Ozpin y Salem saber que alguien aparte de ellos dos haya sobrevivido a en la era de los dos hermanos era discordante.

Pinkie se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dar saltitos levantando la mano, Dalton paró la visualización y le señaló que hiciera su pregunta "¿Quiénes son los dos hermanos?" preguntó con genuina curiosidad algo apoyado por los integrantes de otras _dimensiones._

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor sería que les expliquen los integrantes de Remnant" dijo Yario con su actitud calmada.

{una explicación sobre el cuento de los dos hermanos después (N/A: para serles honesto me da hueva escribir el cuento y los que hayan visto RWBY ya sabrán sobre la relación de Salem y Ozpin con respecto a ello y si no te aconsejo a verlo en dailymotion)}

Los no pertenecientes a Remnant les sorprendió el cuento y más aún escuchar por parte de la pantalla que no era sólo un cuento sí nomás una historia real. La única pregunta era ¿hasta qué punto era real y hasta qué punto era una historia?

 **Pero lo que preocupaba en sí a Arios eran los escritos que dejó Dreisus que decían: cuando la energía del principio de los Arc regrese con ella vendrán un sinfín de problemas e incluso la posible muerte de su portador.**

 **Arios no sabía exactamente cuál era esa energía pero estuvo seguro de una cosa, el día en que su hija le llevó hasta Jaune sintió la energía de los Arc pero era en un grado que nunca en su vida había sentido.**

Algunos espectadores podían entender la preocupación de Arios pero no significa que apoyarán el método que escogió.

"ahm, director ozpin" Pyrrha llamó la atención del director de Beacon.

"¿Qué sucede señorita Nikos?" respondió Ozpin con su propia pregunta.

"¿hay alguna diferencia entre el aura de los Arc y el aura normal?" dijo Pyrrha para luego continuar "sé que hay una ligera diferencia porque desbloquie el aura de Jaune pero no la sentí tan diferente".

"bueno, señorita Nikos no podría responder esa pregunta con exactitud pero teniendo en cuenta el por que estamos aquí y el ancestro del señor Arc es probable que se deba a por ello".

"Buen razonamiento Ozpin, si se debe su sangre _dimensional_ al igual que la de toda su familia, pero ya que se ha mezclado con humanos y faunos ha ido perdiendo poder en comparación pero aún así están sobre la media de su mundo" les respondió Daiken a todos los que tenían la misma cuestión.

"espere, Jaune es parte fauno" Blake pregunto sorprendida por esta revelación.

"sí pero no recordamos cuál especie es" dijo Metal restándole importancia.

 **Y ese poder había sido más que suficiente señal según Arios.**

 **Fue entonces cuando un soldado con una armadura más genérica que la de Arios se dirigió hacia ambos corriendo a toda marcha "señor, unos bandidos están en la entrada del reino exigen su presencia mientras han tomado rehenes" dijo el soldado entre jadeos ya que había corrido del entrada.**

 **Arios sólo frunció el ceño "dile a la guardia real que te acompañe" respondió con voz autoritaria.**

"¿en serio no piensa hacer nada?" dijo Ruby, ya que eso no sería algo que Jaune hiciera.

"niña debes entender que no siempre es una buena opción en ataque directo, pensé que te había enseñado cuando entrenamos" dijo Qrow a su hija un poco decepcionado.

Ruby se sonrojó ligeramente y desvío la mirada y sólo susurro un pequeño "lo siento, lo olvide".

Pero nadie podía negar que la falta de importancia que dio Arios hacia el tema fue bastante decepcionante de alguien que parecía tener un rango alto en la milicia de este reino.

 **El soldados simplemente asintió y empezó a correr en dirección contraria. Arios en ese momento decidió regresar a su oficina en el centro del Castillo siendo seguido por Marco.**

 **{con Jaune}**

 **Se podía ver a Jaune todavía sentado en la grada contigua la puerta quedaba el patio en el que intentaba entrenar antes de la llegada de su padre. Los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas eran clara señal de qué no pudo contener sus emociones por lo dicho por su padre.**

 **Soltó un suspiro antes de que todo temblara ligeramente y se escuchar el sonido de una gran pisada, entonces él levantó la vista "oh, hola Fluffy qué ocurre" dijo con voz tranquila y ligeramente alegre.**

"Veremos a la mascota de Jaune" dijo Pyrrha con anticipación ella esperaba ganar unos cuantos puntos aunque sea con la mascota de Jaune, después de todo él decía que las mascotas eran familia.

 **La cámara empieza a alejarse un poco mientras toma perspectiva desde el punto de Jaune y se puede ver a un y se puede ver a un gran dragón del estilo occidental (cómo shen long para los que no entendieron).**

 **Este dragón era enorme prácticamente podría enroscarse alrededor de todo el castillo sin ningún problema y lo que se veía era su parte delantera con su cabeza que tenía dos bigotes sobresalientes de color rojizo en las puntas, ojos reptilianos de un color ambarino, dientes afilados y unas cuantas espinas al final de su cabeza al igual que en sus orejas. su frente era de color blanco puro al igual que las espinas de su cabeza, el resto en sus escamas en la parte superior de su cuerpo eran de un color azul oscuro, mientras que las escamas de su parte baja eran de color amarillento; pero lo más destacable de todo sería que lo que se podía ver es su cuerpo tenía ciertas partes con armadura de hueso como la parte sobre su cabeza sus antebrazos la mayor parte de su torso.**

Nadie decia nada ni siquiera Salem y Ozpin los dragones Grimm de por si ya eran dificiles de encontrar pero esto. Esto era exagerar con creces.

Los de mlp tampoco decian nada, excepto Pinkie y Nora que gritaban "increíble " a coro, los menciono porque ni en su mundo habia un dragón tan grande.

Los de DXD se veian sorprendidos ese dragón era jodidamente grande, podia ser tan grande como Gran Rojo y eso que no se veía su cuerpo entero.

Pero lo más desconcertante era que este dragón a juzgar por su armadura de hueso era un Grimm.

 **Fluffy solo gruñó en tono de pregunta hacia Jaune el cual solo desvío la mirada.**

 **"Mi padre no confia en mi no se que hacer" Jaune respondió sin verlo a los ojos.**

 **Fluffy uso uno de sus bigotes para acariciarle la cabeza.**

 **Fue en ese momento que se escuchó una ligera explosión Fluffy y Jaune movieron la cabeza en dirección del ruido, Jaune se acerco al borde y miro por uno de los telescopios ubicados en el borde, Fluffy solo enfoco su vista en el lugar.**

Todos temblaban de anticipación excepto los villanos que estaban bastante contrariados en especial los de RWBY.

 **La camara toma el punto de vista de Jaune por el telescopio, se podia ver como un batallón con una armadura parecida a la de Arios pero en color gris marchaban.**

 **{con los soldados}**

 **Habia un monton de bandidos en la calle todos con un simbolo en alguna parte de su ropa.**

Qrow y Raven reconocieron el símbolo y palidecieron, era su maldita tribu en el caso de Raven y ex-tribu en el caso de Qrow; Raven no recordaba haber enviado ningún grupo a un lugar como ese.

 **Uno de los bandidos veia con arrogancia a los guardias "¿y bien? donde esta, no tenemos todo el día" dijo para luego señalar con su daga al cuello de un aldeano "y ellos tampoco".**

 **La guardia real no contestó el caballero que parecía el capitan solo levantó la mano en dirección del bandido, en esta se comenzo a formar una concentración de energia colorida naranja para luego lanzarla y dar de lleno al bandido.**

 **Los compañeros de este solo vieron esto con incredulidad pero todos fueron rapidamente noqueados. Esa era la insignia de la guardia de Arcadia terminar su trabajo rápido y sin bajas.**

Hubo un pensamiento en conjunto de Ozpin, Salem, Cinder, Qrow, Raven, James, Glynda 'magia'.

'Pero ¿como?' pensaba Ozpin ni siquiera el estaba enterado.

'Sera un problema' penso Salem.

"oh, ¿qué fue eso?" dijo Ruby viendo con estrellas en los ojos la pantalla.

Pero antes de que Ozpin u otro maestro respondieran que era una Semblanza, fue Metal él que respondió "era magia" dijo ignorando la mirada molesta de Ozpin y la risa contenida de Salem.

"La magia no existe" afirmo Weiss. , siendo apoyado por Noren.

"Nosotros usamos magia" dijo Rias refiriéndose a los de su mundo.

"Nosotros tambien" dijo William también refiriéndose a los de su mundo.

"Igual" dijo Twilight refiriéndose a los humanicornios en su mundo (N/A: solo mezclé humanos y unicornios y ya).

"Pero la magia no existe en nuestro mundo" contrarresto Weiss.

"Weiss, ¿qué acabas de ver?" le dijo Ruby.

"Bueno yo-" intento decir Weiss pero fue interrumpida por Yang.

"Eso fue magia Weiss y no puedes negarlo, hasta una entidad _dimensional_ te lo dijo".

 **{de vuelta con Jaune}**

 **Jaune estaba asombrado "ves eso Fluffy" regresando su mirada a su dragón "quiero ser alguien que ayude a la gente como la guardia real, quiero ser un casador" dijo para recibir un gruñido de aprobación de Fluffy "pero papa no quiere que entrené".**

 **\--1 año después--**

 **Se podia ver a Jaune alistando sus cosas en una maleta con una pequeña sonrisa 'bien por lo menos pude meterme en una escuela de combate' pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una de sus hermanas mayores Saphron.**

 **"Jaune, padre nos llama; el rey dara un anuncio" ella le dijo para luego irse por la puerta. Jaune se sorprendió pero no dijo nada antes de seguirla.**

"espera, ¿en Arcadia siguen habiendo Reyes?" pregunto Blake.

"hay algo de malo con ello" dijo Asia con su característica inocencia.

"lo que pasa es que en nuestros reinos las monarquías fueron abolidas y reemplazadas por un consejo" le respondió James viendo sorprendido la pantalla.

 **Jaune llegó a la sala principal del Castillo estaba reunido a toda su familia su madre una mujer hermosa de cabellera rubia, ojos color marrón y que llevaba un vestido bastante elegante qué denotaba su figura curvilinea.**

Varios hombres se quedaron viendo y fueron golpeados por sus respectivas parejas femeninas, cabe destacar qué a algunos les sorprendió qué Raven le diera un manotazo en la cabeza a Taiyang.

 **También se encontraban las 7 hermanas de Jaune y uno que otro caballero mientras que Arios estaba sentado en el trono con una mirada de disculpa hacia su hijo.**

 **Entonces un caballero pasó al enfrente y grito "el príncipe Jaune Arc se presenta ante la familia real" decía mientras daba una reverencia ante Jaune y éste le respondía con una igual.**

Nadie dijo nada pero la atención en las personas de RWBY era palpable en especial de cierta tablita peliblanca, a la cual si era posible se volvió más pálida.

"¡¿Qué es qué?!" gritaron al mismo tiempo los equipos NPR y RWBY, no podían asimilar que su caballero torpe residente sean realidad un torpe príncipe de otro reino.

"¿e-eso es verdad?" dijo Pyrrha dirigiendo su atención Dalton.

"bueno técnicamente hablando si" respondió indiferentemente Dalton "aunque más específicamente es El heredero al trono".

"entonces, Jauney ba a ser rey" dijo Nora.

"si, pero no mal piensen normalmente la heredera al trono sería el primer hijo sin importar que fuera hombre o mujer, pero tienen la opción de elegir si acceder o no al trono y en este caso las hermanas mayores de Jaune decidieron no hacerlo por eso el es él heredero " respondió Dalton.

 **Jaune miraba a todos en la sala y no encontraba respuesta al porque estaban reunidos hasta que empezó a hablar su padre.**

 **"Jaune Arc, se me ha informado qué quisiste entrar aún escuela de combate" dijo Arios helando la sangre de su hijo.**

 **"b-bueno, si pe-" dijo Jaune pero fue interrumpido por su padre.**

 **Arios veía fijamente a su hijo sin apartar la mirada pero para alguien con experiencia (N/A: cómo los cazadores experimentados, los capitanes de orden El rey mago, las princesas de Ecuestria, etc ya entendieron el punto a lo que me refiero) se notaba que en sus ojos había miedo, preocupación y lástima; "Jaune te lo he dicho no serás un cazador, así que no malgastes tu tiempo entre-" decía pero esta vez fue en el que fue interrumpido.**

 **"que no debo entrenar" decía Jaune mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos "que no será un cazador, que no seré un héroe, sí ya me lo has dicho muchas veces has escuchado un jodido número de veces pero sabes algo me di cuenta de una cosa" en ese momento levantó la vista revelando que sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal en una suma mucho más profundo con una pupila completamente negra en el centro "¡NUNCA ME EXPLICASTE EL PORQUÉ Y YA ESTOY CANSADO DE ESCUCHARTE DECIRLO!" dijo sorprendiendo a todos en la sala tanto del trono cómo de los espectadores.**

Y no era para menos, la fuerza de su voz era capaz de igualar el tono real de Luna (N/A: para el que no entienda sería como multiplicar 2 veces el tono enojado de tu madre cuando no haces lo que te dijo justo antes de que te lanza una chancla) algunos se taparon los oídos, pero aún así escucharon todo lo que dijo.

 **Arios se levantó del trono aún sorprendido por la fuerza de la voz de su hijo, pero era un rey y debía darse a respetar si su hijo no entendía por las buenas, debía entender por las malas "cómo demuestras no entender, no me queda más opción" dijo cantando de nuevo la atención de su hijo y de los demás presentes "queda como decreto real que al príncipe Jaune Arc, se le prohíbe la entrada a cualquier escuela de entrenamiento así como a cualquier academia de cazadora el reino de Arcadia" terminó para luego darse la vuelta y salía en dirección a la puerta que se encontraba un poco más atrás del trono.**

 **Los presentes de la sala no pudieron hacer nada más que quedarse callados y ver como Jaune caía de rodillas al piso y apretaba los puños con frustración su madre intentó acercarse pero antes de hacerlo y antes de que Arios se fuera del todo se sintió una gran presión en todo lugar generando que se trízaran las ventanas.**

 **Arios regresó rápidamente la atención en su hijo el cual se paró y vio directamente a los ojos a su padre "¡SERÉ UN HÉROE LO QUIERAN O NO!" dijo antes de salir corriendo de la sala para luego seguir corriendo hasta su cuarto y azotar la puerta.**

Nadie me ha dicho nada porque nadie quería interrumpir, algunos podían sentirse identificados con ello otros sólo podían sentir rabia y así podría seguir instando emociones negativas con respecto a ello excepto de Salem y All for one como siempre, ni Vexus haría eso con su hija ya sea por buenas o malas intenciones.

"es alguien de la realeza no debería criticar tanto la erección de su padre sólo se está comportando como un sucio campesino" dijo Nebra mientras todos las personas buenas le enviaban miradas molestas, y está y va a seguir hablando hasta que su madre le puso la mano en el hombro.

"Hija harías el favor de callarte" dijo Acier Silva de una manera tan dulce que daba miedo contrastando con el aura de enojo que tenía (una que dejaria muy orgullosa, acierta mujer Uzumaki).

Los equipos NPR, RWBY y Glynda sólo podían sentirse mal por no darse cuenta de lo importante que era el sueño de Jaune para el,Ozpin parecía imperturbable excepto por el agarre en su casa que demostraba sus nudillos ya blancos.

 **\--5años después--**

 **Se podía ver a un Jaune de 17 años con el atuendo que lo conocían frente a un grupo de documentos qué los integrantes de Beacon pudieron reconocer, eran los papeles de admisión.**

 **"vamos, Jaune no es tan difícil ya las conseguiste ahora sólo llenalos y envíalos" se dijo a sí mismo tratando de convencerse.**

Los integrantes de NPR y RBY sudaban frío por las implicaciones de lo que iban a ver.

Glynda y Weiss miraban estocon sospecha mientras que Ozpin solo mantenía una expresión calmada.

 **Jaune seguía viendo las hojas con duda _"muevete y llenalas no es como si tuvieras alguna otra opción, ¿verdad?"_ dijo una voz escalofriante en la mente de Jaune, él recorrió la habitación con su mirada pero no noto a nadie, no se veía tan sorprendido porque no era la primera vez que pasaba.**

 **Jaune suspiro derrotado y comenzó a llenar las hojas, entonces la pantalla comenzo a ponerse negra.**

Weiss miraba la pantalla indignada pero antes de decir algo sono la misma voz escalofriante de antes.

 ** _"antes de criticar, solo dire ¿qué hubieran hecho en su lugar, rendirse o seguir luchando?"_ termino para que la pantalla quedará inerte.**

Weiss estaba sorprendida pero eso no quitaba su enojó "no puedo creer que Arc lo hiciera, eso explica demasiado loque ocurrió todo este tiempo con su falta de fuerza, habilidades, capacidades" decia mientras se levantaba a ver a los profesores "no puedo creer la estupidez que tuvo al que-" pero no pudo terminar al ser abofeteada por Dalton.

"creo, que no te diste cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, pequeña tabla de hielo" dijo Dalton viéndola con enojó, Winter se levantó para proteger a su hermana, pero Ironwood la detuvo sujetandola del brazo cuando ella regreso a ver el solo negu con la cabeza.

"¿Crees qué Ozpin siendo el director de Beacon no se daría cuenta que las transcripciones de Jaune eran falsas?" dijo Daniel volviendo su atención al libro que leía desde el inicio.

Weiss se tocaba el lugar donde fue abofeteada mientras veía a Ozpin el cual solo asentía levemente, "es verdad señorita Shnee, ya lo sabía desde el momento en que las envío pero lo acepté porque sentía potencial en el chico. Y como puede ver no me equivoque" dijo el director antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza, la mayoría de personas se preguntaban el porque de llevarla todo el rato.

"oh, es algo parecido a lo ocurrido con el capitán y Asta" dijo Lucky.

"¿Cómo es eso?" le pregunto Momo a Noelle.

"lo que sucede es que Asta nació sin poder mágico lo que es poco comun en nuestro mundo" le respondió ella.

All Might no podía evitar ver similitudes entre Izuku y Asta eran tantas que empezaban a dar miedo

asintió ya que le sorprendió que Yami tomara a un chico sin magia para su orden aunque no podia negar los resultados.

Weiss se sentó aun molesta pero al ver que su equipo y NPR no se veian tan afectados comprendió una cosa, ellos ya lo sabian "lo sabían y no dijeron nada" le dijo a su compañera.

Ruby solo aparto la mirada pero antes de que Weiss empezará con una conversación sobre la confianza entre compañeros fue Yang la que le dijo la razón de excluirla.

"bueno, reina de hielo nosotros no podíamos contarte el secreto de otra persona, él mismo debía contártelo si lo quería" hijo Yang hablando seriamente como pocas veces lo hacía.

"pero aún así debieron decirle esto a un maestro no guardarse lo" dijo Weiss con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de suficiencia.

"y luego preguntas porque no te lo dijimos" le dijo Nora viéndola con enojo.

Weiss la miro por un momento hasta que Li Ren hablo "existe un viejo dicho, el camino al infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones".

Lin miraba su padre mientras su madre le acariciaba la cabeza tratando de darle apoyo.

"pero aún así se siente mal que quieran excluirme" dijo Weiss, con la mirada gacha.

"bueno, supongo que no te lo contó por miedo a cómo reaccionaras" dijo Ruby a su compañera.

"Ruby a ¿qué te refieres?" le preguntó Weiss.

"siempre que te pedía una cita lo rechazabas bastante mal, y cuando apareció Neptune aceptaste casi de inmediato" le dijo Blake "para serte honesta tenía miedo de qué lo rechazaras peor".

Weiss sólo se quedó sentada sin mirar a un lugar en específico, tenía mucho en qué pensar al igual que sienta robot caprichosa. Luego Dalton suspiro y volvió a sentarse antes de preguntar a sus amigos "¿quién sigue?".

Yario levantó la mano "supongo que mi futuro aprendiz" esto llamo más la atención de los de DXD en especial al grupo Gremory.

 **Bueno con eso terminamos el capítulo de hoy lamento la tardanza cuando tienes una familia tan grande como la mia las fiestas en ella duran semanas** **además de lamentar haber publicado el capítulo incompleto pido disculpas.**

 **Ahora respondiendo comentarios:**

 **ultimatexth: en primera gracias por las opciones, y muchas me llaman la atención claro que las cosas las adaptare para cada personaje y en este se entenderá de mejor forma porque nuestros espectadores estan aquí.**

 **Kaiser kai charlychan500: gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Nico Bellic: me tientas, me tientas pero eso si tengo que adaptarme con lo que me piden y lo que quiero hacer o más bien dicho debo hacer.**

 **carlos trujillo: aunque me gustaría no puedo como ya dije los personajes son de mi hermano, eso y que no he visto nada de nada de Fate.**

 **Esto puede sonar desconciderado pero solo les pido que dejen de mandarme mundos que quieran ver al menos hasta que se los pida, gracias.**

 **Solo dire que les recomiendo volver a leer los otros capítulos porque hice algunos cambios y con eso último nos vemos.**


End file.
